<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MSBY BLACK JACKALS and THEIR DAILY LIVES by Azura_Azurasan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074485">MSBY BLACK JACKALS and THEIR DAILY LIVES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Azurasan/pseuds/Azura_Azurasan'>Azura_Azurasan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chaos, Comedy, Crack, Disaster Gays, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Games, Gen, HQ Rarepair, I am here, I really tried to be funny, I tried to be funny, Idiots, Intentional Past Tense, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, MSBY X OC????? IDK but there is a chapter about that, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, There is a chapter with an OC!, UnoGame, Weird Plot Shit, i dont know, other characters to be added - Freeform, shitpost, volleyball idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Azurasan/pseuds/Azura_Azurasan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aside from their obsession with Volleyball, what do you think the MSBY Black Jackals also like and what are their daily lives?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first time to write a fanfiction in AO3 and also my very first Haikyuu!! fanfiction. They might be a little OOC and we still don't really know what are the personalities of BJ members, so I'm technically gambling here. Also, I'm sorry if there are grammatical and spelling errors.</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: That night</p><p>After eating dinner, the Black Jackals members went on to do things they always do for the night. Atsumu, who had nothing to do, sat on the couch at the living and turned on the sixty-inches TV in front of him. He took the remote from the center table to choose the movie he wanted to watch tonight.</p><p>It was really a good choice that he chose to join this team. Not only they have this hell of a rich sponsor who wouldn’t even bother to look at how large the sum of money they were investing at them, their coach was also loaded. Moreover, they also were living in this mansion and having the merriest lives.</p><p>A few seconds later, he was joined by his <em><strike>favorite</strike></em> spiker. The bright as ever orange hair of Hinata was left messy that the setter couldn’t help but think it was cute.</p><p>“What are you watching, Atsumu-san?” asked the smaller male.</p><p>“I…don’t know.” He answered with uncertainty. “Ya’ want to pick instead?”</p><p>Hinata thought for a second before declining the offer. “No.” He sat and made himself comfortable on the couch beside the blond setter.</p><p>“Eh, what’s with that cold answer, Shouyo-kun?” Atsumu said a little bit shock by the comeback.</p><p>“What I mean is that you should choose,” Hinata smiled softly.</p><p>Like there was an arrow that was on his heart, Atsumu couldn’t answer immediately and he subconsciously clutched his hand on his chest.</p><p><em>Control yourself, Atsumu</em>. He tightened his grip on his shirt. <em>God, I want to kiss—No!</em></p><p>“Atsumu-san? Are you okay?” Hinata—who was completely oblivious of the setter’s feelings for him—asked out of worriedness for his teammate.</p><p>Atsumu pulled himself together and smiled back, as brightly as he could. “I’m okay. Now what should we watch?” he wondered as they both turned their attentions to the device in front of them and the blond one continued to pick on the downloaded movies.</p><p>When he finally chose one, the two of them immediately went quiet as the movie started. However, not long after, Atsumu sighed and tilted his head to the side. He was starting to get bored of watching. In fact, he had probably almost watched all of the movies on their TV. But not to the point that he would watch all of them in a freaking whole week like Adriah Thomas who wouldn’t even leave on his seat.</p><p>Hinata noticed his actions and looked up at him. “You don’t want to watch it anymore, Atsumu-san?”</p><p>“Shouyo-kun…” Atsumu trailed, which confused the small spiker. “Why don’t we play Uno instead?” the setter beamed with a wide grin.</p><p>At the moment Atsumu said that Hinata answered him with the same wide smile but a lot brighter.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>“Alright, just gotta fetch the cards in my room,” the blond setter told him and run up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door of his room open and dug on his drawers to find the said cards for their game. He opened and closed one after another and at last, he found what he was looking for.</p><p>When he went out of his room and jogged his way down the stairs, every member of the team was there in the living room with Hinata, idle chatting with him.</p><p>“What’re ya’ all doing here?” Atsumu questioned, making his way to them. “Even Omi-Omi is here. Aren’t ya’ supposed to be cleanin’ your room or something right now?”</p><p>Sakusa frowned at him. “You want me to spray an insecticide to you right now?”</p><p>“…No,” the blond setter hesitated for a second. “But—Ah! Spider!” Atsumu pointed at the wall beside Sakusa. The curly-haired spiker jumped like a cat and sprinted away from the wall.</p><p>“W-Where is it?” He breathed. “Nevermind, let’s just blow this whole mansion up.” He fetched something from his pants’ pocket, which was a lighter.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait!” everyone except Atsumu—who was trying to hold his laughter—shouted at Kiyoomi.</p><p>“What?” Sakusa stared at the team. He had already lighted up the lighter.</p><p>“Miya is just messing with you, Sakusa,” Shugo Meian, the Captain of Black Jackals, told him.</p><p>Atsumu finally couldn’t hold it in and laughed like there was no tomorrow. They also heard a slight snort coming the Adriah Thomas, who had his mouth covered with his hand.</p><p>“Sorry…” Adriah held up a hand.</p><p>Shion Inunaki, the libero of their team, shot Thomas a glare and elbowed him on the side.</p><p>On the other hand, it was already too late when Atsumu saw Kiyoomi coming at him—since he was still laughing and couldn’t stop the clean-freak from spraying insecticide to his face.</p><p>“Sakusa!” Shugo yelled with disbelief, throwing his hands on the air.</p><p>Atsumu threw the Uno cards to whatever direction his hand flung and screamed on the way to the first-floor bathroom. Kiyoomi smiled eerily under his mask</p><p>“Jesus Christ, what’s wrong with Japan?” Oliver Barnes, the oldest of the team, entwined his fingers together and laid back on his armchair.</p><p>●</p><p>By the time Atsumu came back to the living room, the rest of the team were already starting the game he brought. He stomped towards them and placed his hands on his waist. “Hey, that’s the game Shouyo and I was supposed to be playing! Alone!” He yelled.</p><p>“Shut up, Miya! Hinata invited us!” Shugo shouted and brought down a card at the pile. “Plus four!”</p><p>“Uno Reverse card,” Inunaki smiled slyly at their captain, who immediately grimaced. Meian then reluctantly took four cards from the stack.</p><p>Atsumu still couldn’t believe what was happening and shot Shouyo a questioning look, which was answered with a wide smile. “Why don’t you just join us, Atsumu-san? The more, the merrier, right?”</p><p>The blond setter pursed his lips and sighed, sitting to the vacant space between Shion and Shouyo.</p><p>“Since, Atsumu is now joining, why don’t we restart? It might be a lucky round for you, Meian-san,” The light-haired libero said with the same sly smile.</p><p>“Don’t you ‘Meian-san’ me, Shion.” Shugo snapped back. “I’ll be the winner of this game!”</p><p>The Captain’s statement was immediately followed with his fellow competitive teammates’ protests.</p><p>After a while of their usual banters, it came to a stop when Oliver raised his hand. “Since, everyone is ready to play, why don’t we make bets to spice things up?”</p><p>“Oh, good suggestion!” Bokuto shouted, just when everyone thought he was being quiet for once.</p><p>“That, we should.” Adriah nodded.</p><p>“It’s been a while since you said something good, Oliver-san,” Atsumu said.</p><p>“Shut up, Atsumu. I’m still the oldest here.” Barnes deadpanned as they handed Meian their cards to restart the game.</p><p>“Okay! So what should we write here?” Koutaro waved the card with the white blank space.</p><p>“Dance wiggle or draw thirty,” Kiyoomi said in a monotonous voice.</p><p>All of them look at him. “What?”</p><p>“What,” he replied.</p><p>“Don’t play volleyball for a day or draw thirty!” Meian suggested enthusiastically.</p><p>“You wish, old fart,” Shion scowled at him and was followed by agreeing jackals. “Don’t talk for a day or draw thirty.”</p><p>There was silence, until they all said agreed in unison. Inunaki for sure, was like the mom of Black Jackals. Meian then wrote it on the card with a pen that appeared out of the blue.</p><p>“So, what about the bets?” Shion leaned his head back to the couch, not knowing Adriah’s arm was there. “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Thomas smiled as he brought his arm down to his side.</p><p>“If I win this, you all are banned from talking for a day!” Meian pointed at all of them.</p><p>“Deal.” All agreed.</p><p>“Say ‘Hey, hey, hey!’ for three days!” Koutaro exclaimed.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Clean the whole mansion and gymnasium. Must be spotless,” Kiyoomi said.</p><p>“Forget about the gym. The mansion will be the way you like it,” Shion suggested.</p><p>“No way! I ain’t doing his work!” Atsumu protested.</p><p>“Atsumu,” Meian glared at him.</p><p>He pouted. “Fine.” <em>Why are they all taking this so serious, by the way?</em></p><p>“It’s just cleaning, Atsumu-san. Besides, it won’t just be you,” Hinata told him.</p><p>The blond setter looked at him. <em>God, I love him.</em></p><p><em>It’s a good thing Hinata joined us. I would have already killed myself if not.</em> Meian thought.</p><p>“Well then, if I win this you all are going to treat me to the Amusement Park tomorrow!” Shouyo said loudly.</p><p>“Amusement park?” They all chorused except Sakusa.</p><p>“Well…yes, I-I have never been on a place like that,” Shouyo scratch his cheek shyly.</p><p>“Not even once?” The rest all asked at the same time again.</p><p>“Then, it’s settled. We’re going tomorrow,” The team captain announced.</p><p>“E-Eh, but Captain! It’s only if I win this!” The orange-haired spiker tried to protest.</p><p>“I said what I said. I already told the Coach.”</p><p>“Yay, we’re going to go out tomorrow!” Koutaro exclaimed and hugged his disciple.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, Bokuto-san!” answered Hinata to his teacher.</p><p>This team really has a soft spot for him. Kiyoomi thought.</p><p>They continued on making bets. Atsumu said they all have to switch positions on a practice for a day except him. Oliver told them to talk in English for a day. Adriah told them to call him <em>‘Master’</em> in English for a day which sounded unbelievably sadistic of him.</p><p>“If I win this, be my maids for a day,” Shion said that made everyone’s jaw drop.</p><p>Oliver cleared his throat. “Isn’t that a bit…”</p><p>“Except for you,” Inunaki smiled at him.</p><p>“Thank you,” The oldest answered with an accent.</p><p>“But you have to be my butler instead.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Shion,” Meian shot him a look.</p><p>“Oh, you all don’t really want to?” Inunaki questioned. “Should I change it then?”</p><p>They all nodded. The Black Jackals couldn’t really argue with him except for Oliver and Meian, but in the Captain’s case, Shugo always loses against him. MoM pOwEr.</p><p>“Wear skirts for a day.”</p><p>The Black Jackals all look at him. It was their pride we were talking here.</p><p>“Fine,” Shion shrugged. “Wear wigs instead.”</p><p>In the end, they all agreed with him, and finally, the game restarted.</p><p>[The author: Yes. Finally.]</p><p>Meian shuffled the cards on his hands and distributed it equally, then placed the rest of the cards on one corner of the center table.</p><p>It was becoming quite heated and dramatic after a few moments.</p><p>“Shouyo-kun, don’t!”</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>“Do it, Hinata!” (Shion)</p><p>“Captain!” (Atsumu)</p><p>“I’ll treat you an ice cream tomorrow.” (Shouyo)</p><p>“No!” (Atsumu)</p><p>“What the hell is he being dramatic about?” (Sakusa)</p><p>“Plus four.” (Shouyo)</p><p>“NoOOO! You betrayed me, Shouyo-kun!” (Atsumu)</p><p>“Hahaha, suffer, Atsumu! SUFFER!” (Meian)</p><p>“Seriously, what’s wrong with Japan?” questioned Oliver as he placed a blue plus two card.</p><p>“I think the wrong ones are just them…” answered Adriah, who also placed the same card.</p><p>“You two! You also betrayed me!” Koutaro yelled, pointing at the two Englishmen.</p><p>“Sorry.” Both men from another country apologized.</p><p>Ten minutes and another ten minutes have passed, while shouting, screaming, and curses filled the air, one victorious man arose. Like the living room was a battlefield, with cards thrown to all directions, hurt feelings, broken hearts, and betrayed competitors; Shion Inunaki smiled to all of them, scanning the defeated player with his very eyes as he leaned back to the couch.</p><p>“So, we’ll also go for shopping tomorrow. For your wigs, of course,” He stated in a victorious smile.</p><p>“I cannot accept this!” Meian exclaimed.</p><p>“Dude, you all already agreed!” The winner shouted back.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t really mind. Just don’t make me wear a weird wig,” Adriah stated.</p><p>The rest of the team nodded and agreed,</p><p>“See? Stop being a child, old man!”</p><p>That sentence somehow made Oliver feel younger.</p><p>“Hah?! Who’re you calling old man, you middle schooler?!”</p><p>“You mothe—”</p><p>“SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU AND GO TO YOUR DAMN BEDS ALREADY! IT’S ALREADY MIDNIGHT! AND I COULD STILL HEAR YOUR SHOUTS AT THE BATHROOM!” The Coach, Samson Foster, yelled at them at the living room’s entrance.</p><p><em>What is he doing at the bathroom, anyways? It must be clean when I go there</em>, Sakusa thought as he stared intensely at their Coach, who was still yelling at them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Black Jackals at the Amusement Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After that Uno Game that lasted until midnight, they all finally went to sleep, except for four thinking monsters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I was not really expecting people to read this immediately after I uploaded this shit. I'm really happy that you all liked the first chapter and even left kudos.</p><p>Well, that's enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: The Black Jackals at the Amusement Park</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[A few minutes after they got ready to go to sleep]</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Time~ 1:02 AM]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Keiji</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keiji</p><p>Are you still awake?</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou, it's 1 in the morning</p><p> </p><p>Ye, but you're still awake</p><p> </p><p>So, what is it?</p><p> </p><p>Are you free tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p>Yes, what about it?</p><p> </p><p>The team's going to the Amusement Park tomorrow</p><p>So, I thought we should use this time for a date</p><p> </p><p>That's sweet and thoughtful of you, Kou</p><p>But, it's a team outing. I'd rather not get in the way</p><p> </p><p>Ehhhhhhh, but I already told Coach Foster that you would tag along!</p><p>Could it be you're mad at me?!</p><p>Tell me, what did I do?!</p><p>Keiji!</p><p>Why won't you reply?</p><p>Are you breaking up with me?!</p><p> </p><p>Koutaro</p><p>How could I reply, when you're bombing me with messages?</p><p>First of all, I am not mad at you</p><p>Second, you did nothing to make me mad</p><p>Last, I am not breaking up with you</p><p>And fine, I'll go with you tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>Really?!</p><p>Then, we'll win all those prizes!!!</p><p>I'll message you where we'll pick you up!</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Now, please go to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Alright!</p><p>Good Night, Keiji!</p><p>I love you!</p><p> </p><p>Good night, Kou</p><p>I love you too</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bokuto put his phone down to the table beside his bed and turned the lamp off. With a smile still lingering on his lips, he went to sleep while chanting <em>'A date with Keiji! A date with Keiji!'</em> again and again on his head.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu tossed around his bed, still couldn't sleep as he thought of what he was going to wear and what should he do with Shouyo tomorrow. Frustrated, he kicked to the air and aggressively brought his feet down. He tossed on his bed again, telling himself to go to sleep. Hinata, on the other hand, was wide awake. He was so excited about tomorrow that he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking what ride should he go first. Sakusa was also wide awake on his bed, thinking about what should he bring to the Amusement Park tomorrow. Insecticides? Sanitizer? Rubbing Alcohol? How many gloves and masks? Maybe, he should just not come along, but a certain sun would be sad. He would just bring a lot of those, then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>The Next Day</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With everyone ready to go out as they all have eaten breakfast and was already dressed in their casual clothes. Shouyo wore a black shirt under an orange hoodie, paired with black fitted pants and white sketchers with black laces. Atsumu wore a white V-neck shirt under a red jacket, which was paired with jeans and black sketchers. Koutaro just wore black long-sleeves, denim pants, and combat boots. Kiyoomi wore a black mask, a striped, long-sleeved shirt, which he paired with fitted black pants and gray espadrilles shoes.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shugo wore a checkered long-sleeved shirt, paired with black pants and white shoes. Shion wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a loose gray sweater. It was paired with black pants and blue espadrilles shoes. Adriah wore a blue shirt under a gray jacket, paired with fitted pants and white combat boots. Out of all men, Oliver was the one with the semi-formal outfit, which consist of just a black long-sleeved shirt, pants with belt, and espadrilles shoes, while Samson just wore a white shirt, denim pants, and brown shoes.</p><p>The MSBY Black Jackals headed on the mansion's garage to get their own cars but was stopped short by Coach Foster, who was beside the team bus. Which was only used for going in matches, outings, or the likes.</p><p>"We'll be using this," Samson gestured at the bus.</p><p>"But Coach!" All whined, except for Shouyo, Adriah, and Barnes.</p><p>"I don't really care which one we'll be riding on as long as we go to Amusement Park!" Hinata beamed at them, his smile was so bright like it was actually rays that they squinted their eyes.</p><p>"This is a team outing," Foster started. "Even if Bokuto and Barnes have their family going with us, we go out as a team."</p><p>"Barnes-san's family?" Inunaki questioned.</p><p>"Yes, might as well use this opportunity to take them out," Oliver replied as they began to get on the bus.</p><p>"How thoughtful of you, Oliver," Adriah told the older man.</p><p>"I'm just being a good father." Barnes smiled proudly. "It's been a while since we last went out and they're all a fan of BJ."</p><p>"Really?" Attentions caught by the oldest man in the team, they chorused at him.</p><p>"Yes, really."</p><p>When everyone sat where they wanted to sit, the bus started with Coach Foster driving.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, you have a family?" Hinata obliviously asked his teacher and everyone stared at him for a few seconds except the coach as he couldn't take his eyes off the road. Samson just sighed.</p><p><em>I know it's a good thing that Hinata joined, but why is he like that? Is it a Monster Generation thing? </em>Meian thought when he took his eyes from Shouyo.</p><p>Atsumu couldn't help but sweat, Kiyoomi frowned and Bokuto laughed.</p><p>"Shouyo-kun, everyone has a family..." Atsumu placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and placed his forehead on the same hand. They sat side by side, Shouyo was by the window. Bokuto was in the same row as them and Sakusa was in their front. "Even you have a family..."</p><p>"It's Keiji, my dearest disciple!" Koutaro exclaimed.</p><p>"Ohhhh! Akaashi-san's coming too?!" Shouyo happily shouted back as Atsumu straightened himself.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll be picking him up by the station!"</p><p>"Yay! We're going with Akaashi-san!"</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour have passed and the bus stopped by the said station. Bokuto and Hinata jumped from their seats when they saw Akaashi waiting.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!!! Keiji!" Bokuto shouted and on out to drag his lover [( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)] inside the bus.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Coach Foster," Keiji offered a slight bow at the man on the driver's seat.</p><p>"No, no. It's okay, Bokuto really wanted you to tag along with us." Samson replied with a half-smile. "Also, thank you for those <em>notes</em>. I appreciate it."</p><p>"You're very welcome," Akaashi nodded before he got dragged by Bokuto again by the hand.</p><p>"What <em>notes</em> are you two talking about?" Koutaro questioned.</p><p>"It's...about your strengths." He lied. They went further inside the bus, Akaashi continuously offered small bows at Inunaki, Thomas, and Meian. Barnes also went out to get his family on one of the incoming cabs.</p><p>"Hmm, my strengths, huh?" Bokuto thought for a moment then shrugged. "You really know me the best!" He smiled at him.</p><p>"Akaashi-san! Akaashi-san! Akaashi-san!" Hinata yelled repeatedly until he turned his attention to the beaming spiker.</p><p>"Hinata, how have you been?" Keiji smiled at the disciple of his boyfriend.</p><p>"Real good!" Shouyo grinned with a thumbs up.</p><p>"Hello, Akaashi-kun," Atsumu said, waving a hand.</p><p>Keiji nodded. "Miya-san."</p><p>A minute passed and the main cannon of the Black Jackals finally went back with his family. They all greeted the Barnes and also greeted the players in return. The travel continued when the bus's door closed and the bus drove on the road again. This time they would stop at their real destination, the Amusement Park.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, the MSBY's bus pulled over near the huge parking lot next to the Amusement Park. Hinata who was all excited immediately stood up and exclaimed, "We're here!" with his arms up in the air. His eyes sparkled that Atsumu beside him couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Samson stood up from the driver's seat and stretched. "Oh, my back," He started. "Well, before we go,  it's not really necessary to go on a group, but be back before <em>Six O'clock.</em>" The Coach looked at his players one by one with expectations. They all nodded in agreement and he opened the door, so they could finally go out. Shouyo immediately stormed at the Park's entrance, looking around in awe.</p><p>"Shouyo-kun!" the blond setter called, going to his spiker's side.</p><p>"S-So, this is the Amusement Park!" the oranged-haired spiker said loudly that some people near them looked at their direction. But before Atsumu could even say a word, Hinata already took his wrist and dragged him. "Let's go, Atsumu-san! Let's win all those prizes and ride a lot of rides and eat a lot!"</p><p>"I can't say we can really win all of those but, we cannot know unless we try!" Atsumu replied in the same competitive and cheerful manner as he jogged beside Hinata at the same pace, whilst still letting the orange head hold his wrist.</p><p>"Keiji! let's ride that first!" Koutaro pointed at the Spinning Tea Cup while his other hand was holding his boyfriend's hand. Akaashi nodded and Bokuto grinned at him.</p><p>"Adriah, you want to go alone or together?" Shion asked, looking up at the taller man walking beside him. "I don't mind either way."</p><p>"Nah, it's better to go with you," answered Thomas with a soft smile. "How about Kiyoomi—Ah..." They both looked at Sakusa who was already walking with the Coach, Meian and Oliver's family, who invited the two to join them.</p><p>"Figured." Inunaki shrugged. "Okay, then. Where should we go first?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you make a toy fall, it's yours," said the shopkeeper of the first game the professional setter and spiker duo went. "Five-hundred yen for ten shots. Want to give it a try?"</p><p>"Ya want to, Shouyo-kun?" Atsumu looked down at Hinata, who was nodding furiously. He chuckled and gave the man a thousand yen. "Twenty shots for the two of us."</p><p>"Why did you pay for me, Atsumu-san?" Shouyo looked up. The shopkeeper already took the bill and gave them both shotgun toys. "It's no fun without competition, right?"</p><p>"Oh, you're on!" Hinata said as both of them took a stance. Quater of a meter away from the shop, Atsumu stepped his right foot forward and angled the gun.</p><p>"You have forty seconds," the man told them and sat at his stool, lighting a cigarette. <em>Look at these brats, do they think they can actually bring down even one? </em></p><p>Atsumu breathed as he saw the smug look on the shopkeeper's face. He glanced down at Shouyo, whose attention was at the stuff toys and the blond licked his lips.</p><p>"Are you ready?" asked the man, they nodded and the shopkeeper set the timer down. "You may start."</p><p><em>This spot, this angle. It's perfect.</em> Atsumu pulled the trigger of the toy shotgun and the bullet cleanly shot the head of the fox stuff toy, making it fall the second after. The shopkeeper almost choked from his own spit and the duo continued. Hinata had already brought down a crow.</p><p>When the timer went off, each one of them had successfully brought down five different sized stuff toys. Atsumu smirked and brought his palm down which Shouyo gave a low-five. Hinata gave the shopkeeper his gun, Atsumu followed suit with a victorious and smug look on his face. "Hey, mister. Do you have a bigger bag to put <em>all </em>of those?" the blond setter asked.</p><p>"A-Ah, yes!" the shopkeeper hurried to the back of the shop when Atsumu narrowed his eyes. The blonde setter was about to laugh out loud when Hinata elbowed him lightly on the side.</p><p>"Atsumu-san, don't be so hard on the poor mister," Shouyo told him.</p><p>"Yeah, right." Atsumu still snorted. The man came back with a big plastic bag that could keep all their toys together. Atsumu received it with one hand, throwing it on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and continued their walk.</p><p>"Shouyo-kun, did you know that the timer was only thirty seconds?" Atsumu looked down at the smaller man beside him who was already looking up at him when he did.</p><p>"Really?" Hinata asked with eyebrows thrown on his hairline. Miya nodded. "Ehh~ that's why the time felt short. Man, we would have gotten two more toys if it were really forty seconds." He crossed his arms and pouted.</p><p>"Right?" Atsumu agreed. "But, oh well, it has already passed. Let's just win more!"</p><p>"<em>Yosha!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>When Koutaro and Keiji finally went out of the Spinning Tea Cup, Akaashi had his mouth covered with his hand to hold his puke. Apparently, Bokuto had turned the wheel as fast as he could, but only the former setter was the one who became sick after that.</p><p>"A-Are you alright, Keiji?" Bokuto asked, holding Akaashi's free hand while his other one was gently patting his boyfriend's back.</p><p>"...No." Keiji removed his hand from his mouth and pursed his lips while closing his eyes. The corner of Koutaro's lips turned down. He shouldn't have done that.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Keiji," mumbled Koutaro as he squeezed Keiji's hand.</p><p>Akaashi opened his eyes and stared at Bokuto gazing down his feet like a sad owl. He felt his vomit pulled down and gulped, before giving Bokuto's hand a slight squeeze back. Slowly, Koutaro's head went up and they met gazes.</p><p>Blues to golds and golds to blue.</p><p>"Just don't do it again, alright?" Keiji entwined their fingers, which Koutaro smiled at and his cheerful aura was back again.</p><p>"Alright, I promise!" The golden-eyed spiker happily answered.</p><p>Keiji smiled back and leaned closer to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. He quickly backed away with tints of pink on his cheeks. Koutaro's grin widened and pulled Akaashi into a hug which his boyfriend returned the moment after.</p><p>"Mama, look! Those boys are hugging!" said a girl passing by near them with her mother.</p><p>"Oh, shhhh! Don't look at them," hushed the mother to the child and pulled her away.</p><p>Keiji and Koutaro backed away from each other because of the slight embarrassment.</p><p>"But Mama, they look cute and happy!" responded the girl. "Also the other guy is super pretty!"</p><p>Keiji sweated when they began to walk away.</p><p>"Ah, right, right! Let's get going!" Koutaro beamed as he dragged Akaashi to a shop.</p><p> </p><p>"One strawberry parfait please," Shion told the waitress who was almost swooning over their table.</p><p>"Mine is this three-layers pancake, and please add a little more strawberries," Adriah tapped at the picture of pancakes on the menu and smiled at the waitress who was already a red mess at them.</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir. It'll be here in a minute," The poor waitress tried to return a crook smile and almost tripped with her own foot as she turned.</p><p>"Ah, look at that lady-killing smile," Inunaki commented with an amused face.</p><p>"Oh, c'mon, Shion. It wasn't intentional," Thomas waved a hand.</p><p>"Really," The light-haired libero slightly rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you like strawberries, though?"</p><p>"Guess," Adriah replied with the smile he gave to the waitress.</p><p>Shion chuckled all of a sudden and tried to cover his smile with his hand.</p><p>"What's so funny?" asked Adriah, slightly confused, but the smile still lingered. It was hard not to smile when he was with the libero.</p><p>A moment after, Shion leaned back to his seat with a grin. "I don't know," he shrugged and looked outside the Dessert Shop. "Look at those two."</p><p>The dark-haired man followed his gazes and snorted. "What the? Did those two bought a whole shop?"</p><p>Outside the shop, a few meters away, Atsumu and Hinata walked side by side with victorious grins on their faces. Both of them already have bags slung onto their shoulders full of stuff toys and prizes. Hinata pointed at one direction and dragged Atsumu with him.</p><p>"I doubt that," responded Shion. "Those two definitely won all of those."</p><p>Adriah nodded in agreement. "Indeed a power couple."</p><p>"Freak couple."</p><p>"Power Freak Couple?" Adriah offered. "Wait, that kinda sounded wrong."</p><p>Shion laughed lightly once again and this time Adriah followed, but that moment was immediately cut off when their orders came.</p><p>A different waitress put the desserts down in front of them. "One strawberry parfait and three-layers pancake with extra strawberries." The waitress winked at them which they totally ignored as Adriah had his knife and fork on his hands already.</p><p>"Thank you." Shion nodded at the waitress who tried to smile at him but got ignored once again. Feeling completely out of place, the waitress went back to her work. "Hey, at least thank her."</p><p>"Hm? Oh, sorry." Adriah smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Shion shook his head with disbelief. <em>He must have really liked strawberries.</em> Just as when he was about to take a scoop from his dessert, Adriah placed a strawberry on the side of the others on his parfait. The taller man placed another one, again, and again, and again that confused him.</p><p>"I thought you liked strawberries?" asked Shion when he finally scooped from his parfait and brought it in his mouth. <em>Delicious.</em></p><p>"I said guess." Adriah gave him a look and cut a triangle from his pancakes. The maple syrup dripped from the slice and landed on the plate.</p><p><em>That looks pretty delicious too, but it might destroy our diet. </em>Shion gulped.</p><p>"Woah, you need to see how you look at my food, Shion," Adriah said and turned his phone to the libero. It was a picture of him, hungrily looking down at the pancakes.</p><p>"Wha—hey, when did you take that?" Shion tried to snatch the phone from Adriah's hand but the middle blocker was quick to hide it in his jacket.</p><p>"I was scouted for my <em>quick </em>sets, remember?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as a smug look formed on his face.</p><p>"That's not related." Shion deadpanned.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Foster settled down on his seat. "Ah, youth these days."</p><p>A few seconds later, he was joined by Barnes's family.</p><p>"Hm? I thought Kiyoomi was with you?" Barnes asked as he brought his child upon his arms. Samson pointed at Sakusa who was now at a far distance.</p><p>"Where is he going?" Oliver inquired.</p><p>"He didn't say." Samson shrugged. "Where's Shugo?"</p><p>Oliver pointed at the opposite direction. "Met Fukuro and went on a Brawl with him."</p><p>Samson sighed. "Why the hell Fukuro is here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Should we get something to eat, Atsumu-san?" Shouyo asked as they went on one of the benches near them and sat. They literally went on a spree. Both of them, now holding bags full of stuff toys and prizes they won, leaned on the bench.</p><p>"Maybe we should," Atsumu breathed. "Right, I just remembered that ya told me ya would treat me an ice cream when you placed that plus four card!" He exclaimed, letting go of the bags from his hands.</p><p>"And here I thought you wouldn't remember!" Hinata cackled.</p><p>"Hah, so you actually didn't mean that?!" Atsumu grabbed his shoulders and lightly shook him. "Shouyo-kun!"</p><p>"Eh, of course I meant it!" Hinata gripped his arms to stop him and they both laughed. They went on like that for a few seconds before they heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Seriously? Is this a dream? Seriously?"</p><p>Both of them looked up and Atsumu's face formed the same expression as his twin, who stopped a few feet a way from them with Rintarou.</p><p>"Seriously? Is this a dream? Seriously?"</p><p>"Don't copy my line, ya shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ARE YOU READY KIDS?!</p><p>AYE, AYE! CAPTAIN!!</p><p>I CAN'T HERE YOU!!!</p><p>AYE, AYE! CAPTAIN!!!</p><p>OOOHHHHH! LET THOSE IDIOT SHIPS SAIL ON THE SEA!!!</p><p>ATSUHINA!!</p><p>LOVERS KISSING AND AN INNOCENT CHILD SEEING THEM!!!</p><p>BOKUAKA!!!</p><p>DESSERT LOVERS SHIPPING OTHER SHIPS!!!</p><p>ADRISHIO OR TOMASHIO!!!</p><p>VOLLEYBALL TEAMS SINGLE DADDIES!!!</p><p>MEIAN SHUGO AND FUKURO HIRUGAMI!!!</p><p>WHO IS THIS OTHER SHIP I SEE!!!</p><p>OSARIN!!!</p><p>WE SHIP THESE SHIT SHIPS!<br/>WE SHIP THESE SHIT SHIPS!<br/>WE SHIP THESE SHIT SHIPS!<br/>WEEEE SHIIPPPP THESSEEEE SHIIIITTTT SHIPPPPS!!!!</p><p>WHAAHHHHAHAHAHA</p><p>Thanks for singing along!</p><p>Yeah, no.</p><p>But is that a double date I see?</p><p>Yeah...yes.</p><p>Ugh, ships.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Double Date and Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have arrived at the park and all went on their separate ways to enjoy the day. From winning prizes to riding rides, The MSBY members happily spent their time. But on the side of the Setter and Spiker Duo, a couple crossed paths with them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for waiting so long! A week after? I didn't have free time to use my laptop because my younger sister would always bother me whenever she saw me using it so I couldn't. At night time, my grandma would yell at me for staying late. So yeah...shits happen. It's not like I could strangle sister or disobey my grandma.</p><p>Well, enough of my shitty drama. I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Double Date and Mess<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Seriously? Is this a dream? Seriously?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Don't copy my line, ya shit."</strong> </em>
</p><p>The Miya twins glared at each other and either one had no sign of giving up from their staring contest.</p><p>Hinata thought about breaking the ice, but Atsumu was faster than him, eyes still not leaving on his twin's. "What are ya doing here?" The blond setter stood up, so Shouyo followed suit.</p><p>"We're on a <em>date</em>, ya dunce. A <em>very perfect</em> date until ya showed up," Osamu responded with the same scowl on his face. Rintarou beside him sighed out of embarrassment and tolerance.</p><p>"Ya are the ones who showed up," Atsumu argued. "Can't ya see Shouyo-kun and I was just sitting?" The tension raised again and the two stepped forward to each other.</p><p>"Osamu-san, how—" Shouyo tried to say but Suna called his name.</p><p>"Hinata, come here a sec." Rintarou motioned for the orange-haired to come closer at him, before pulling Hinata away from the two.</p><p>"What is it, Rintarou-san?" questioned Shouyo when they were a few feet away.</p><p>A moment of silence reigned over the twins until Atsumu kicked Osamu at the side, which the other twin countered with a jab right on the face, but Atsumu was faster and caught his fist with a smug look. "Hah, you've become rusty," he mocked.</p><p>A vein popped on Osamu's forehead then elbowed his twin on the side. "That's because it's been a long time since I did this." The dark-haired twin once again aimed at Atsumu's face which the other one quickly dodged and they grabbed each other's shirt collars.</p><p>"Let go," hissed Atsumu.</p><p>"Ya let go," Osamu snapped back.</p><p>"Really?" Suna raised a brow at Shouyo.</p><p>The oranged haired spiker nodded in response.</p><p>"Well, he can really be a masochist at times, but also a sadist and possessive." Rintarou glanced at the two from a distance, who seemed to be still in a brawl.</p><p>"Is Osamu-san the same?" Hinata asked the older man.</p><p>"He is," the brown-haired middle blocker admitted which Shouyo laughed a little. "Since they're still into it, do you want to get something to eat? We'll also buy something for those two." Suna gestured at the twins who were already punching each other.</p><p>"We were supposed to be getting ice cream earlier, so I guess, yes," Shouyo answered then the two of them went to get ice cream at the shop near their spot.</p><p>Both of them got in the line for orders. When it was their turn, the two ordered the flavor they wanted in cups and paid. As expected, when they got back to the twins, they were still on each other's throats.</p><p>"Hah, so ya still hadn't confessed, ya cowardly top!" Osamu yelled, attempting to hit the blond twin.</p><p>Atsumu kicked the dark-haired twin on the hips with his leg. "I just can't find the right timing for it, ya dumbass bottom!"</p><p>Rintarou and Shouyo stopped short from their tracks. <em>Why are they so embarrassing?</em> They asked themselves, before continuing to walk towards the twins.</p><p>"Atsumu-san! Osamu-san! You can stop fighting now!" Hinata shouted that caught the attention of the two. Good thing there was no bruise that could be seen on their face or body. The two huffed and punched each other's arms one more time before walking towards the two.</p><p>"Thank you, Shouyo-kun," Atsumu told his spiker as he received the cup of ice cream from him. Two large scoops of blueberry ice cream with chocolate syrup while Hinata had cotton candy flavor with the same amount of scoops and strawberry syrup. Osamu, on the other hand, got cookies n' cream and Rintarou went for chocolate only.</p><p>"So, Osamu san, Rintarou-san. Since we're already together, why don't we go on a double date?" Shouyo asked.</p><p>Atsumu had just brought another scoop of his ice cream to his mouth and began choking. <em>He really did think of this as a date? What. Is the world ending? Holy shit.</em></p><p>"Atsumu-san?!" the orange-haired spiker exclaimed. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Bro, what the fuck?" Osamu laughed at his brother while patting Atsumu's back. "Did ya swallow yer spoon? Lame."</p><p>"Shut yer trap, Samu," the blond twin hissed when he finally regained his composure.</p><p>Osamu glanced at his brother, then to his boyfriend. The couple shared a look.</p><p>The dark-haired twin suggested, "Why don't we go to the Horror House, then?"</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki and Thomas went to the Maze after eating their desserts. Well, not actually because they were forced by some woman to go inside. Adriah couldn't really answer back because the same woman had a really loud mouth that could break their eardrums. He was wincing the whole time they got dragged.</p><p>"Let me talk for a second," Shion finally snapped and held a hand up. "What would we gain if we do this?"</p><p>Adriah took a glance at him with eyebrows upon his hairline.</p><p>"Well, you see, if you two gets out of the maze without getting hit by a zombie—"</p><p>Thomas's eyes widened a little. "Wait, why are there zombies?"</p><p>"or you get out before the time limit—"</p><p>This time he frowned. "There's also a time limit?"</p><p>"You will get that six-foot-tall dog stuff toy—"</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>The dark-haired middle blocker looked down at the Libero. His eyes were so focused on the huge stuff toy displayed that he looked like he could burn a hole onto it. Adriah opened his mouth, attempting to say something but closed it again.</p><p>Shion Inunaki. Twenty-six years old. Likes; Desserts, strawberries, and <em>Dogs.</em></p><p>At this point, it was no use talking to him as he stared at that toy.</p><p>Shion, finally taking his eyes off the prize, he said with determination, "Let's do this, Adriah."</p><p>Thomas answered with a slow nodded. "O...kay?"</p><p>"But, lemme tell you this, boys." The woman motioned at them to get closer, her voice unusually lower than before. "No one, I mean, no one has gotten close to claiming that prize." Then she placed something on Adriah's right wrist and Shion's left one. Handcuffs.</p><p>"You didn't tell us anything like this!" Thomas shouted with disbelief.</p><p>"Well, you didn't ask. Also, we'll charge you both a thousand yen if you don't win!" The loud woman exclaimed.</p><p>Her co-workers then handed them toy guns. "Guns?!" He yelled in English.</p><p>"Let's win this thing, Adriah." Shion was already holding the gun like he was ready to shoot at any time.</p><p>"The time limit is fifteen minutes! Good luck!"</p><p>The middle blocker was about to say something but they were pushed inside a door. "Are you kidding me?!" he shouted once again in his native language.</p><p>"I'm gonna reap those zombies. Wait for me, my love." Adriah heard the Libero mumbled. For a moment he felt his heartbeat went faster.<em><br/></em></p><p>"Shion—Holy shit!" Thomas yelled when a door opened a few feet away from them and a couple of zombies came out. They immediately pulled the triggers from their toy guns and the Zombie cosplayers went falling down the floor.</p><p>"This is crazy." Adriah breathed. "Let's just get this thing finished before the time's up."</p><p>Shion nodded with a determined <em>'Mhm' </em>escaping his lips. The chain coming from their cuffs dangled between them as they walked forward.</p><p>In the next two minutes, they had already taken out thirteen zombies on their way of finding the exit. The next five minutes, Shion had literally taken out a zombie—a guy—by elbowing him on the chin, because the poor man was supposed to ambush them from behind. Adriah didn't know if he was going to leave the man passed out or not, but Shion insisted to let the guy be and they continued. For the next minute, they noticed they ran out of ammo because the freaking woman didn't give them extras, but they were probably half the way through already.</p><p>Two minutes later, Shion went on a brawl with a zombie, Adriah followed his strategy. For the next four minutes, no zombies dared to approach them, either they didn't want to get beaten up by the Libero or they didn't want to get thrown to the floor by the middle blocker (on Adriah's case, though, he couldn't keep himself from saying sorry every time he did). The answer was probably both. For the last twenty seconds, they finally found the exit by asking a scared zombie they stumbled upon a corner, clearly trying to hide from them.</p><p>For the last ten seconds, they ran to the exit where they could see the woman waiting with a shocked face.</p><p>"You're kidding!" the loud woman yelled, getting out of the way when she saw Shion dashed towards her with a glare.</p><p>"This is more tiring than playing volleyball." Adriah huffed as he leaned at the wall, then craned his head to the woman and her co-workers. They looked all surprised. Maybe, no one had really gone out of that maze before the time or without getting hit by a zombie.</p><p>"Uhm..." Thomas began. "I'm sorry for what happened inside the maze. I think they are all okay." He smiled awkwardly, before looking at Shion who was already hugging the huge dog stuff toy.</p><p><em>It's taller than him. </em>He tried not to mumble that. <em>It's cute, though.</em></p><p>Inunaki turned at him with a wide grin, mixed with a smug look and happiness. "Let's go check out other games, they might also have this kind of prize," he told him and went out of the exit of the house.</p><p>Adriah heaved a long sigh and followed the guy. "Let me hold it for you."</p><p>"Oh, thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"Meian."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Go get a girl already, man."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Hirugami. Say that to yourself."</p><p>Fukuro went laughing loudly.</p><p>"Dude, stop. People are looking," Shugo told his fellow team captain, looking from left to right.</p><p>The guy stopped and was about to say something to Meian when a couple of women came towards them.</p><p>"Excuse me...um," one of the women began and looked up to Meian with a faint blush. "You are Shugo Meian, right? The Captain of MSBY Black Jackals?"</p><p>Shuo gave her his nicest smile. "Yes, it is me."</p><p>"And you're Fukuro Hirugami, Schweiden Adler's Captain?" the other one asked.</p><p>Fukuro grinned at her. "The one and only."</p><p>"C-Can you please sign my handkerchief?" the first one questioned Shugo.</p><p>"M-Mine too, Hirugami-san!" the second one exclaimed.</p><p>The Captains of two teams shared a look.</p><p>
  <em>Dude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Keiji, what time is it again?" Koutarou asked his boyfriend once again. After riding rides one after another, they decided to rest first. Near a fountain, they sat side by side, hand holding the other one's hand.</p><p>"It's past noon. Should we eat something, then?" Akaashi looked at his lover with a smile.</p><p>"Sure! My treat!"</p><p>A minute after that, they found a shop that sells burgers. They went on the waiting line to order and Bokuto got himself a Kingsize while Keiji insisted on just getting a regular one. They sat on the seats beside the shop and from quite a distance, they could see familiar figures.</p><p>"Woah, is that Inunaki and Thomas?" Koutarou questioned, leaning a little closer to Keiji.</p><p>The other one nodded. "Yes, it's them."</p><p>"Ehhh, look at those prizes they got!" Bokuto exclaimed then took a big bite from his burger.</p><p>Adriah was now holding two stuff toys, one almost his height and the other one smaller. Both dog stuff toys, but the bigger one have black spots while the smaller was just pure grayish-white and quite puffy. Meanwhile, Shion was holding a lot of smaller stuffed dog with a grin on his face. Adriah followed behind with an exhausted expression.</p><p>"Should we try games after this?" the spiker with two hair colors inquired, he was already half-way of eating his burger.</p><p>"Okay, if you want to," Keiji answered.</p><p>After finishing their fast food. Koutarou dragged Akaashi to the nearest shop with games. Koutarou paid for a round and both of them got ready to win the prize they have their eyes on. That being said, Koutarou hit the target with his fist by using all of his might, and Keiji did the same. The shopkeeper tried to <em>keep</em> his mouth shut when the two beat the top score of the game and they won the prize wanted. After all, Akaashi was still working out even though he quit volleyball.</p><p>"Keiji, we go it!" Bokuto exclaimed when he received the two-feet stuffed owl, which was double since they got the top score then walked away from the shop. "Don't you think these two are a couple?"</p><p>Keiji chuckled as they stared at their toys. On his hands, the color of the owl was gray with black strikes, while the one on Koutaro's had dark blue eyes. "Yes, they are."</p><p>"Wait...eh?" Bokuto looked back and forth from Akaashi and the stuffed toy in his hands. "<em>Oya, oya. </em>It has your eye color!"</p><p>"I know, this one has yours, too," Keiji told him with a soft smile, he showed Bokuto the toy.</p><p>"Eh, really? Oh, it is!" Koutaro's eyebrows flew to his hairline. "Then, should we keep the toys like this?"</p><p>Akaashi nodded with the same smile as they walked side by side. Koutaro kept his eyes on him and saw Keiji gave the toy a light kiss on the beak. He felt his face heat up and it got worse when Keiji turned his eyes at him and also turned red. They stopped on their tracks.</p><p>"Keijiiiii!" Koutarou exclaimed, throwing a hand on his face.</p><p>"K-Koutaro, calm down! I-It's not..." Keiji stopped from finishing his sentence when Bokuto looked at him with serious eyes but still flushed face.</p><p>"Can I?" Koutarou asked the second after.</p><p>"E-Eh? W-Wait! We're in public!" Akaashi glanced from all directions. Good thing this spot didn't have that many people, just a few girls looking at them with a hint of expectations? Weird.</p><p>"But you kissed me earlier!" Koutaro screeched.</p><p>One of the girls squealed.</p><p>"That was on the cheek," Keiji answered in a low voice. The girls were really looking at them like they were really expecting something.</p><p>"It's still a kiss!"</p><p>A squeal once again.</p><p>Koutaro stared at him with such intensity and he really looked like he wanted to do it. Keiji couldn't take it anymore, he closed his eyes shut and quickly gave Koutaro a kiss on the lips. Still, with such a short amount of time, a blink, they could feel each other's heat with just a slight touch. Koutaro froze, he got beaten onto it again, and Keiji blushed that could rival a tomato.</p><p>"Holy Shiiiit!" A girl yelled. "My ship has sailed! My ship is sailing! BokuAka sailed! Ahhhhhhh!"</p><p>The girl was followed by her friends beside her. "Our ship sailed! Gahhhhhh!"</p><p> </p><p>Outside the Horror House, stood the four, waiting in the line to get tickets. The two had first brought their toys to the 'Claim and Deposit' so it wouldn't get stolen or taken by someone. Osamu and Rintarou were in front of Atsumu and Shouyo, getting all flirty and cheesy as Atsumu would say in his mind. It was clearly to get onto his nerves which was really working on him. While, the literal sun beside him looked as oblivious as ever. Osamu saw his glares and grinned at him, before giving Rintarou a peck. A vein popped on the blond twin. He wanted to kick Osamu, but in the end, he decided just to not give attention to them.</p><p>When it was their turn to buy tickets, the four of them paid and immediately went to the entrance of the Horror House. "Good luck on getting out!" the woman in front of the entrance said after getting their tickets.</p><p>Once they went in from the door, they were welcomed by darkness, but there were some dim lights here and there to see where they were going. However, that didn't make Hinata calmer. After all, he wasn't a fan of horror and the likes.</p><p>"Okay...what did she supposed to mean?" Atsumu questioned after taking the first step into the dark.</p><p>"Well, they said that it was a little hard to get out of this Horror House," Osamu told them before holding hands with Rintarou. <em>The sun doesn't seem to like this place, though.</em></p><p>"Ehh, that's lit!" Atsumu exclaimed, then felt a light tug on his jacket. He turned to Shouyo. "What is it, Shouyo-kun? Want to hold hands me?"</p><p><em>Wha the hell did I say? He'll get creep out! If not this place is already creepy.</em> Atsumu internally screamed.</p><p>"A-Atsumu-san...I-I think there's something o-on behind me..." Hinata stuttered. Osamu and Rintarou also looked back when they heard that.</p><p>Then Atsumu shouted, "Holy—get yer dirty hands off Shouyo-kun!" He kicked whoever that was while pulling Hinata closer to him.</p><p><em>Poor guy. </em>Rintarou thought before they all proceed to walk again.</p><p>"Are ya okay, Shouyo-kun?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Y-Yeah...Actually, can I really hold your hand?" Hinata questioned which made the setter look at him in shock. Osamu whistled.</p><p>Atsumu swallowed. "Uh...sure." He nervously lent his left hand to Shouyo which gratefully took it.</p><p>"Thank you, Atsumu-san!"</p><p>Half of their time inside the Horror House was Hinata yelping and flinching from time to time, even Atsumu got shocked whenever he felt Shouyo squeeze his hand. He really wasn't a fan of horror and now, Atsumu actually felt bad enjoying the spiker almost scream.</p><p>"Another dead end?" Osamu frowned as they stopped in front of another wall. "What the hell, is this originally a maze?"</p><p>"I think the Author is just messing with us," Suna stated that made the three look at him with confusion.</p><p>[Author (ShouyoIsSun): DUDE, don't just reveal me like that.]</p><p>"I think I just heard someone talk," Atsumu said, looking for another way to get out.</p><p>"It's the Gods trying to tell ya not to think of dirty things." Osamu smiled at his twin which was answered by a glare.</p><p>"A-Atsumu-san, w-what's that thing on your shoulder?" Shouyo pulled himself away from Atsumu and pointed. The other two also looked at his shoulder. A giant spider about as big as a plate was on his shoulder. Just as when they thought it wouldn't move, it suddenly jumped on Atsumu's face.</p><p>They all screamed in shock, Shouyo ran away as he grabbed the hand of the Atsumu who was beside him.</p><p>Or so, they thought.</p><p>"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Shouyou tried to ran away from that pace as fast as he could, but he got pulled from behind which made him stop. "A-Atsumu-san, sorry! I was—" He gasped then let go of the other guy's hand.</p><p>"Jeez, Shou-kun! Ya really are energetic. I don't even know where we are now." Osamu breathed as he placed a hand on Shouyo's shoulder.</p><p>"Osamu-san! I'm sorry!" Hinata exclaimed.</p><p>"Nah, it's okay." The dark-haired twin raked his hand to his hair. "Maybe we should find the exit for now. It will be a pain to find them at this rate."</p><p>"Right," Shouyo nodded. "Maybe we could even find each other at the exit."</p><p>Osamu chuckled.</p><p>Atsumu yelled. He slapped the fake spider off his face as he noticed there were strings attached to it to make it seem alive. Rintarou had to cover his ears to prevent his eardrums from popping.</p><p>"Shouyo-kuuuun!" He yelled again. "God damn it, Osamu! Give me back Shouyo-kun!"</p><p>Rintarou frowned, kicking Atsumu with his feet to make him stop. "Shut the hell up. My boyfriend was the one who got snatched by your boyfriend, idiot," he scowled.</p><p>Atsumu gave him a look then huffed. "He isn't mine. Not yet. But I will, for sure, make him mine and mine only."</p><p>"Really?" Rintarou raised a brow. They continued to walk on the way the other two ran. "What if he still has feelings for Kageyama?"</p><p>The blond setter stopped at his tracks, sending a glare at Suna, which made the other one smirk.</p><p>"You do know that they <em>were</em> in a <em>relationship</em>, right? Before Hinata went to Brazil? Breaking up doesn't mean their feelings will also fade," Rintarou told him in a matter-of-factly tone.</p><p>It was clear that Atsumu wanted to punch the brown-haired middle blocker right now, but he restrained himself from doing it by looking the other way then continued finding the exit.</p><p>"This is why Osamu keeps calling you a coward," Rintarou added.</p><p>Atsumu screamed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Time~ 5:53 PM]</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Parking Lot of Amusement Park]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is everyone here?" asked Coach Samson when Sakusa walked towards the bus after a familiar figure said goodbye to him. Atsumu and Shouyo also parted ways from Osamu and Rintarou. The twins stuck their tongues out at each other the last second.</p><p>"I think so," Shugo answered, counting his teammates' heads and their other companies. "Yep, we're complete." He looked bland than usual when he said that, the MSBY members noticed it too.</p><p>"Shugo, did something happened?" Shion inquired while holding the small stuffed dog in his arms. The other stuffed dogs were still in Adriah.</p><p>The Captain looked at him, then forced a laugh. "Yeah, definitely not angry at Miya."</p><p>The rest looked at with him a frown.</p><p>Atsumu shivered when Shugo stared at him intently after. "What did I do?" He held tightly at the bags he was holding.</p><p>Shugo smiled at him.</p><p>A few minutes after lunch, Meian and Fukuro were approached by two women. At first, the two captains thought the women only wanted their autographs and a few selfies with them. But the bomb exploded when the two women said they actually wanted to get Atsumu Miya and Tobio Kageyama's autographs.</p><p>The Captain realized it was rather childish of him to think of it that way and just shook his head. "Nothing," he said.</p><p>Atsumu raised a brow. "Okay...lemme guess, a fan wanted to get my autograph from ya?"</p><p>Before anyone could react, Shugo was already strangling Atsumu on the ground, the bags he was holding were thrown to the side. Oliver grabbed the Captain's arm and Koutarou on the other one. They successfully pulled away from Atsumu who immediately hid behind Shouyo, which was a fail since the spiker moved away from his to pick up the toys he threw.</p><p>"Here you go, Shouyo," Adriah helped him despite already having two big stuff toys in his arms.</p><p>"Thank you, Adriah-san," Hinata replied with a smile as he received a stuffed toy from the middle blocker then put it in the bag.</p><p>"You two really rampaged the games, huh?" Adriah asked in English which Shouyo immediately understood.</p><p>"Of course!" Shouyo responded in the same language. "Where did you get those prizes, though? We didn't see anything like that from the games we went."</p><p>"Ah, this is from the Maze and this one is from the Rock Climbing Race. Shion and I broke the time records on both games," Adriah said proudly with a wide grin.</p><p>Shouyo's eyes lit up. "Really? What about that small dog Shion-san is holding?"</p><p>"He...won it by himself," Adriah lied. He wouldn't dare tell the orange-haired spiker how Inunaki almost fought the shopkeeper because the shopkeeper wouldn't give him the prize he wanted.</p><p>"Man, Shion-san is really amazing," Shouyo said as he picked up the last toy and passed it back to Atsumu then the group went on the bus.</p><p>"Thank you." Inunaki smiled at him. Hinata grinned.</p><p>The whole bus ride was full of the stories of how they got their prizes and how they enjoyed the day. Hinata told them how Atsumu and he got separated at the Horror House by mistaking his twin as him. The team could see the frustrated scowl on the setter face as the spiker told that. Bokuto bragged on how they got the toys which Keiji blushed because of the embarrassment. Shion did the same and Meian as well as Oliver and his family just laughed along at the chaoticness of the team.</p><p>Before they totally went home, however, Shion went on a short shopping for the wigs which the team completely forgot. When the Libero went back to the bus, there was this smug grin on his face that he couldn't wipe off. The team dropped Keiji at the station they picked him up because he insisted. Koutarou sadly said goodbye to his lover with a kiss, which everyone blushed. Oliver and his family also dropped at the station, saying he couldn't let his family go by themselves. Koutarou whined at not being able to do that because Keiji didn't want to. Meian patted him at the back.</p><p>When they finally got home at their Mansion, everyone else immediately went up their rooms to take a quick bath and change, except for Shion who insisted on making their dinner by himself. The Black Jackals then gathered at the dining room, meals still hot and ready to eat, and the Libero took a quick shower and change clothes to join them. After eating a delicious dinner, the group finally headed to bed while Sakusa was still in the kitchen with Meian to clean the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Bonus]</strong>
</p><p>"You can keep the other one, Adriah."</p><p>"Oh, really? Which one?"</p><p>"The smaller one."</p><p>"That one?"</p><p>"Yes. You don't want to? That's also fine. I can keep them all by myself."</p><p>"N-No, I mean...The smaller one cuter, so I thought that should be kept by you."</p><p>"Really, how so?"</p><p>"Well...it kinda looks like you?"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Atsumu-san, do you think all of this would fit in our room?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"Then what do you want to keep?"</p><p>"What kind of question is that, Shouyo-kun? Keep what's yours and I'll keep mine."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Wait...are ya saying ya want one of mine?"</p><p>"There's one I kept my eye on?...I don't know."</p><p>"That's unfair, Shouyo-kun!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Keiji, did you get home safe?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. I'm currently taking a hot bath right now."</em>
</p><p>"O-Oh...okay."</p><p>
  <em>"I shouldn't have said that."</em>
</p><p>"N-No! I mean, yes! No!...Maybe?"</p><p>
  <em>"Koutarou..."</em>
</p><p>"Sorry! I'll call you later then!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honesty, this was supposed to be longer, but I would update later (if it's not already late). But I had fun writing this chapter! Especially, BokuAka's scenes. ehehehehe.</p><p>Also, do you guys want a little spoiler for the next chapter?</p><p>You guys can also find me on Twitter! Under the same username: Azura_Azurasan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Star and His Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Koutaro Bokuto decided it was time. So, he went to tell the team first to make a plan.</p><p>I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG "A SKY FULL OF STARS" BY COLDPLAY WHILE READING THAT PART. I LIKE ITS LYRICS AND THOUGHT THAT IT FITS THIS CHAPTER.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! I hope you can still recognize me after I change my username from 'ShouyoIsSun' to 'Azura_Azurasan'.<br/>Why? Because I just felt like going with my name (lol) well, it isn't actually my name but yeah, it's my name.</p><p>Also, I just re-downloaded Instagram (I almost forgot I have an IG account *facepalms*) SO! Does anyone want to become friends?! I go by the same name 'azura_azurasan' (except that it doesn't have capitals) https://www.instagram.com/azura_azurasan/</p><p>I have also changed my username on Twitter to Azura_Azurasan.</p><p>Anyways!!! This chapter will kinda...(?) focus on BokuAka, because BokuAka is BokuAka and they will forever be BokuAka.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: The Star and His Sky<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Several Years Ago]</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Fourth (4th) Day of National Spring High School Volleyball Tournament]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Koutaro hit the ball that was passed to him by Konoha, and it got quickly shut down by the opposing team, he felt like everything just stopped. He couldn't spike the ball past the blockers. The other Fukurodani members couldn't save the ball from meeting the floor. He could never make another point again as it was already the other team's win. They couldn't win.</p><p>The whole arena roared, cheering for Ichibayashi, the champion of the tournament. How frustrating it was, to hear most of the crowds inside this place, shouting how good the other team was, how they beat them down.</p><p>Konoha placed both of his hands on his knees for support as he breathed heavily. "Sorry! That was on me! My set...My set was bad! It was way too short!" The dirty-blonde male exclaimed.</p><p>Koutaro didn't look at his team. He couldn't possibly look at them with the face he was making at that time. "The fact that you could even set the ball at all was really damn amazing," he told him. He shifted his face down a little, staring to the floor with a frown, an expression he didn't want to show to his team. "That was my fault. I had to score off that one. Spiking every ball with full confidence is one of the rules of being a normal ace!"</p><p><em>Right. He is just a normal ace. </em>Then why couldn't he score a point? The wisdom of the ace, firstly, the figure of the ace must be the one that inspires his allies. Secondly, he should shatter any wall. Thirdly, he should hit any ball to his utmost ability.</p><p>He was Fukurodani's Ace, the Captain, but look how childish he was most of the time. Look at how his teammates had to tolerate his antics all of the time. Look at Keiji wasting his time at him.</p><p>He should break any wall that blocks them, any other wall that kept on preventing them to see the view from the other side. Yet, his spike got blocked.</p><p>He should hit any ball, whether it was a good pass or bad, he had to. And if he spiked it, that hit <em>must</em> come with confidence. The confidence that he could make a point for their team.</p><p>Keiji bit his lower lip, to prevent himself from saying a word. He stared at Koutaro's back as the other one looked up at their score. 13-15, two points from the winner. Keiji blinked a few times to stop his tears from falling down. On the first set of the game, they also got trashed by Ichibayashi, but they somehow managed to barrel with them, until this set.</p><p>It wasn't Koutaro's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. But Keiji couldn't tell him not to blame himself. He didn't <em>want</em> to do it, <em>not</em> to him. Not when he was an<em> Ace</em> all the way down to his heart, core, foibles, and all. Not when Koutaro was a star, and he didn't fail to shine so brightly at all times.</p><p>Konoha approached Koutaro and finally, he looked back. "Y'know, in the end, you were a really, really, really...big pain in the butt." Then the dirty-blonde looked to the court, there he saw the other team was doing a group hug with big and proud smiles on their faces.</p><p>"But if I wasn't on the same team as you, I never would've gotten to see this view from center court." Finally, the Fukurodani Volleyball Club members went to their Captain's side, all looking at the court. "I consider myself extremely lucky that I was," Konoha told him.</p><p>"So, don't you quit now. You gotta keep going, got it?" Konoha hit Koutaro's back with his fist and they looked at each other. "Give it everything you've got! Cuz, I'll be cheering for you 110 of the way! Alright, Mr. Just-A-Normal-Ace?"</p><p>"Konoha, do you think you'll be the only one who's going to cheer for him?" Yamato questioned with a smile. Koutarou turned his head to him.</p><p>"We'll be all cheering for you, y'know!" Washio exclaimed. "Even if we're going to go to different teams in the future."</p><p>"I don't believe you," Haruki deadpanned. There was a moment of silence before Washio hit Karuki in the arm and they laughed.</p><p>That was when Keiji and Koutarou's eyes met. Exhaustion was clear in their faces. Their body hurt, their muscles ached and their breathings were heavy. They were also sweating a lot. While the others were already snickering from the back, the two stared at each other.</p><p>And they didn't know why they couldn't take their eyes from the other.</p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> <strong>[Present</strong> </em> <strong> <em>Day </em>~ <em>The Day after the MSBY went to the Amusement Park</em>]</strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Time~ 9:45 AM]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Guys."</p><p>Koutaro made his way to his teammates. They all looked at him with questioning eyes, but with the current situation right now made the seriousness fade away from the Energy Beam's voice. He couldn't possibly stop himself from laughing when they were all wearing girly wigs.</p><p>The MSBY Black Jackals were currently in their gymnasium for morning practice, and that was when Shion's dare finally started. Shouyo had to wear a shoulder-length wig with the same color as his hair, Atsumu had to wear an elbow-length with the same color as his hair, Sakusa had to wear a wig in pigtails just above his shoulder, also in the same color as his hair and curly. However, Bokuto's wig was nothing like his hair. It was blond and in two buns.</p><p>Meian's wig also didn't fit on him. It was a bob cut wig in pink color. Oliver had a blond wig that was in a low ponytail. While, Adriah's...his wig was a straight black hair that ended up to the elbow and had straight bangs. What's more, it looked good on him, that they couldn't help but stare at him for some time. Even Shion had a tint of pink on his cheeks.</p><p>"What is it, Bokkun?" Atsumu asked, wiping a strand of his wig from his face.</p><p>Currently on a break right now, they gathered on the side for a short rest.</p><p>"I..." Koutaro pursed his lips, then covered his mouth with a hand then looked away. "I can't...I can't say it when you're all looking like that." He trembled, trying to hold his laughter.</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Meian rolled his eyes.</p><p>"But I looked good on it, though?" Adriah added that made the team all look at him again. He smiled sweetly and Oliver slapped him at the head.</p><p>"Not funny, Adriah," Oliver told him.</p><p>"So, what is it you're going to tell us, Bokuto-senpai?" Shouyo questioned.</p><p>Koutaro then went back to his serious mode. He took a deep breath first before he began. "I'm going to do it."</p><p>"Going to do what? Stop leaving us hanging, Bokuto," Shion said as he ran his fingers to his hair. He was the only one who wasn't wearing any wig as he was the winner of Uno.</p><p>"I'm going to propose to Keiji."</p><p>Atsumu dropped his towel to the floor. "Eh, but isn't that a bit early? This is just the fourth chapter."</p><p>Meian kicked him on the back that made the setter roll to the ground. No one tried to help him.</p><p>"Oh, let's get started then." Shion clapped his hands and motioned at the team to form a circle. "Will you please lead this meeting, Oliver-san?"</p><p>Oliver rubbed his hands together and they sat side by side. "Alright. Let's search on Google first."</p><p>"But aren't you supposed to be experienced on this?" Adriah asked, taking his spot next to Shion. "Send me that photo later, alright?" He smiled at the Libero beside him.</p><p>Inunaki raised a brow at him. "What photo?"</p><p>"I know, but I didn't exactly know how I did it," Barnes answered. He was already scrolling on his phone that he couldn't see the faces of disbelief from his teammates.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[A week after]</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Yokohama Arena]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Koutaro. This is the day. Are you sure he is here?" Oliver asked Koutarou who was on the corner of their changing room. He was just sitting there, not saying anything or moving at all.</p><p>They all look at the spiker with two hair colors but got nothing in response.</p><p>"Hinata," The Black Jackals chorused at the orange-haired spiker.</p><p>Shouyo nodded then sat beside his teacher when he got on his uniform. "Bokuto-senpai," he called and Koutaro finally moved, shifting his gaze on his disciple's brown eyes.</p><p>"Akaashi-san's there, right? He will be watching you, right? C'mon, he will be watching the Energy Beam of BJ!" Hinata happily stated hoping to cheer up Bokuto, which seemed to have worked because he stood up from the corner.</p><p>"But what if he refused?!" Koutaro suddenly exclaimed. "What if he said no?!"</p><p>"Koutaro," Oliver put a hand on Bokuto's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "That was what I thought too when I proposed to my wife, but look at us now."</p><p>The team members all nodded with the same smile. Then Atsumu stated, "Didn't ya say ya didn't know how ya did it?"</p><p>Shion kicked the setter on the back and scowled at him.</p><p>"He will surely say <em>'Yes'</em> to you," Adriah told Bokuto.</p><p>Koutaro slowly smiled by his teammates' support.</p><p>"No, no, no! Shion-paisen, don't kill me! I haven't confessed to the one I love, yet!" Atsumu shouted when the shorter man towered at him as he was forced on a corner.</p><p>Inunaki huffed. "Don't talk then."</p><p>After Shion walked away from him, Shouyo snickered at his state. Atsumu playfully glared at him, then extended his hand to Shouyo. The spiker helped him stand up. Atsumu smiled at him, before looking at Bokuto. "So, Bokkun, don't tell us now that ya actually forgot to bring the ring?"</p><p>"Someone, please, kill Atsumu right now."</p><p>Then there was a shrill scream coming from the Black Jackals' Changing Room.</p><p> </p><p>The thunderous and undying cheers of the audience filled the Yokohama Arena. It was either the audience was cheering for MSBY Black Jackals or for Paper Mills Raijin. But in Koutaro's case, he was only looking for one face. In this game, he would do his very best, to win, and to get that answer he was hoping for after the game. When the chosen players were already inside the court, the referee finally whistled to start the game.</p><p>With the current position, the big server of MSBY, Atsumu Miya was the first to serve. Immediately silencing the crowds by clenching his fist, he tossed the ball skyward and hit it with his might. A powerful spike serve that no one was able to receive.</p><p><em>"The first point of the set goes to Atsumu Miya with a powerful serve!" </em>A man announced loudly on the microphone and fans cheered for him.</p><p>When the referee whistled once again, the ball was immediately tossed by Atsumu once again. A jump floater this time that was thought no one would get again. However, Raijin's Starting Libero, Motoya Komori, was able to get it but it was a little short. His teammate quickly followed and passed the ball to their setter, who tossed it to Rintarou. The middle blocker hit passed Meian and Adriah, but Sakusa dug it perfectly. Hinata went for an emergency set, passing it to Koutarou, who hit it right to the line.</p><p>
  <em>"Another point for Black Jackals!"</em>
</p><p>For the third time, Atsumu was up to serve another powerful spike, but once again, Motoya was able to receive it and perfectly delivered it to the setter. Washio was the one who spiked it to the opposite part of the court this time, gaining their first point and cheers for Raijin echoed in the arena.</p><p>"<em>Raijin got their first point!"</em></p><p>It had been an intense game before Oliver scored the MSBY their last point to win. What made the game hard for the Black Jackals were Raijin's middle blockers, Rintarou Suna, and Tatsuki Washio who were able to block their attacks, as well as their Libero, Motoya Komori. After all, those players were former teammates of the three in the MSBY, their skills in the sport were to be reckoned with. They were fast to stop some of their attacks, but the Jackals successfully won by five points on the last set.</p><p>At the end of the game, the players all gathered in the middle of the court to shake hands.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Rin-Rin, aren't ya a bit fired up in the middle of the game? Ya shut down many of our quicks." Atsumu said when Rintarou and he shook hands, veins popping on their foreheads as they grinded each other's hands.</p><p>"Shut up, coward. It was your fault for attacking. You should have just given us our points," Rintarou snapped back at the setter.</p><p>"I cannot do that, idiot. That was a game, for pete's sake." They pulled their hands away.</p><p>"Say that to yourself."</p><p>"It was a good game, Sakusa," Komori told his former teammate, extending a hand on him which the other one gripped with a nodded. "Also, you're responsible at this." The Libero gestured at the slight bruise on his arm.</p><p>"Really? I think it was your fault for receiving my serves and spikes," Kiyoomi replied.</p><p>"Man, y'know I have to! We're now from the opposite sides of the court," Motoya said with a laugh.</p><p>"Right. So I guess you don't sanitize your hands anymore like before."</p><p>Komori grinned at him before they move away from each other. "Maybe. Any news between Ushijima and you?"</p><p>Kiyoomi frowned at him. "Shut up."</p><p>"Washio, dude! How are you doing these days?" Koutarou exclaimed as he clasped the other one's hand from the opposite side of the court.</p><p>"Good, I guess. How is it going between you and Akaashi?" Tatsuki questioned with a smile.</p><p>Koutarou smirked proudly, then motioned at the former teammate to get closer before he whispered to Washio's ear, "I'm going to propose to him later." They pulled away from each other.</p><p>Washio looked at him with wide eyes and Koutarou grinned at him, then they bumped fist. "Seriously?"</p><p>Koutarou nodded furiously.</p><p>"I'll be cheering for you then."</p><p> </p><p>When the handshakes ended, the members of the MSBY Black Jackals all looked at Bokuto with questioning eyes, even Sakusa who had just sprayed sanitizer to his hands. Koutaro smiled at them which was responded with a nodded.</p><p>Then they all looked at Coach Samson for permission to finally do it. Samson nodded and stood up to get a spare microphone from the staff, which he quickly got and threw it to Bokuto. The weird actions of the MSBY caught attention, and the crowds began to chatter about it. Hinata, Atsumu, And Sakusa went to their bench to the banner from their managers. Meian and Barnes went up to the audience where Keiji was seating which startled the crowds. While, Adriah grabbed a guitar from one of their managers, and Shion took a chair for him. Coach Samson also gave Shion a microphone and a manager to put it in front of the guitar.</p><p><em>"Woah, woah, woah. What's this? What is MSBY doing?" </em>one of the announcers commented.</p><p>"Coach, is the microphone connected to the speakers?" Shion asked, tapping at the mic in his hand.</p><p>Foster nodded. "Yes. I made sure of that."</p><p>Koutarou stood in the middle of their side of the court. He was actually shaking, but he had to do this. When he nodded at Adriah, the middle blocker quickly put his fingers on the guitar and began strumming. Shion breathed before putting the microphone in front of his mouth and he began to sing. <em>" 'Cause you're a sky...'cause you're a sky full of stars."</em></p><p>Koutarou inhaled, then looked up to the spot where Keiji was already standing along with Meian and Barnes, and shouted, "Keiji Akaashi!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the month of March at that time. The month when the third-years were graduating. Usually, graduating students were already leaving the academy back then, but Bokuto stayed in the gymnasium. Keiji had a feeling that he was and he was right. When he saw Koutaro, he was holding a ball, maybe he was going to serve, but he also looked like he wasn't. Koutarou was just staring at the court, on where the setters were usually positioned.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi called at their captain, at least he still was but just until the end of the day. Keiji stayed at the entrance.</p><p><em>I have to say it now. </em>He thought as he clenched his fists.</p><p>"Oh, Akaashi." Koutaro looked at his direction with a small smile then asked, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>
  <em>I am here to confess.</em>
</p><p>"That is my line, Bokuto-san," Keiji stated, now his hands were gripping his pants. "The third-years are looking for you."</p><p>
  <em>What am I saying?</em>
</p><p>"Oh, jeez. I already told them I'll be late for the party," Koutaro replied, scratching his head. He threw the ball to the floor, making it bounce once then caught it with one hand. Koutaro turned to Keiji. "Want to toss for me?"</p><p>"I—of course," he answered through gritted teeth and quickly took his off his coat then threw it on the floor.</p><p>Koutaro grinned at him as they got into position. The spiker far from the net, the setter near. Koutaro threw him the ball, which Keiji tossed and Bokuto made a run for it, jumped, then hit it like nothing. That moment came fast, but in Keiji's eyes, it was in slow motion. Maybe, he didn't want this moment to end, maybe he didn't want this day to end, maybe he didn't want the time to come when he was gonna confess which was later or sooner. Maybe...he was just too afraid. Of everything, of his answers.</p><p>"That felt so good!" Koutaro exclaimed that brought Keiji back. "One more!"</p><p>Before Akaashi could even answer, Bokuto was already holding another ball that he quickly threw to him. Of course, Keiji had to set it to him and Koutaro happily spiked it. They went on like that for a few minutes, until the spiker hit the last ball of the gymnasium.</p><p>Koutarou breathed with his hands on his hips. "Your sets are really the best, Keiji!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"No, it's no—" Keiji stopped short, his eyes widening as he stared at the other one. "Wait, what did you just call me, Bokuto-san?"</p><p>
  <em>Did I hear it right?</em>
</p><p>Koutaro faced him with a smile the same as earlier. He was just about to say something when his phone vibrated non-stop. Bokuto grimaced as he fished his phone out of his pocket. "I already told them that I'll be late. Why do they keep asking me?" He mumbled while tapping in his phone then shoved it back to his pocket. When he looked up, Keiji was already collecting the balls.</p><p>"I'll help you!" He stated as he ran to pick up the balls around the gym and put it back to the basket.</p><p>When they finished, Keiji called his name with serious eyes which Koutaro answered with raised brows.</p><p>"Oh, the one earlier? Why did I call you Keiji?" questioned Bokuto.</p><p>"Yes, it—" Akaashi got cut off.</p><p>"I've been wanting to call you like that for a while now, you know?" Koutaro smiled at him again, but it was not the same as earlier. He knew it was different but he couldn't say how. "Now that I actually said it, it felt just right."</p><p>Keiji felt his heart thumped louder.</p><p>"So this is what I feel."</p><p>Koutaro stepped closer to him.</p><p>"Keiji, I love you."</p><p>"H-Huh?" Akaashi's eyes widened for the second time. His heart was not just thumping louder than before but it beat was also beating faster.</p><p>"I have been feeling this for a few months now but I had just realized it at the tournament. I love you, Keiji."</p><p>Keiji couldn't say anything. It felt surreal, but it was a mixed feeling of reality and fantasy. He felt his tears ran down his cheeks, tears that he had been holding up for a long time until now.</p><p>"W-W-Wait! Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Or do you actually dislike me?" Koutaro panicked. "I'm sorry, I'll call you by your surname instead if that's—"</p><p>"No. Bokuto-san did nothing wrong. I don't dislike you." Keiji said as he wiped his tears quickly by his hands, but it just kept on flowing. "You can call me anything you want. Then, can I also call you by your first name?"</p><p>They looked at each other's eyes, then Koutaro nodded with a smile.</p><p>Keiji finally smiled back at him but the tears still weren't stopping. "I love you, Koutaro. I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too, Keiji," Koutaro responded, before getting closer to him to wipe his tears with his hand. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.</p><p>Akaashi nodded.</p><p>Bokuto didn't remove his hands from Keiji's face, caressing his cheeks as he leaned on him, and they closed their eyes.</p><p>Finally, their lips met.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...I'm gonna give you my heart."</em>
</p><p>"You said that I am your star, right?" Koutaro asked through the microphone and everyone went silent, but it could be seen from afar that the crowds began to take out their phone to record the scene. "If I am your star, you are my sky!"</p><p>Keiji just stood still on the stairs, but he was yanked in the arms the second later by Meian and Barnes who was grinning from ear to ear at him, before they dragged him down.</p><p>
  <em>" 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars."</em>
</p><p>"I don't know if you feel the same, but I love you! I love you more than I can explain!" Koutaro exclaimed. "I know that I am a real pain in the ass! I know that you're annoyed with me from time to time! But thank you for all of the support and all you've been through for me with these years we're together!"</p><p>
  <em>" 'Cause you light up the path..."</em>
</p><p>When Meian and Oliver had finally brought Keiji down to the court and a few feet in front of Koutaro, they quickly let go of him and went to Koutaro's back. Atsumu and Sakusa also joined them but with bouquets of roses that they gave to Keiji with a smile (although in Kiyoomi's case, that smile was under his mask and he also looked like he was having fun).</p><p>Keiji felt a lump on his throat, and he felt the same emotions he had years ago, at Fukurodani Academy, in the gymnasium.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care, go on and tear me apart..."</em>
</p><p>Then Shouyo ran up to them with a bright smile and gave Koutaro an object before taking the mic from him. A small box in the color of red. Koutaro thanked his disciple before facing Keiji with a face full of emotions.</p><p>"K-Koutaro..." he mumbled.</p><p>Adriah stopped playing the guitar and Shion stopped singing.</p><p>He felt himself tear up when Koutaro went down on one knee, opening the red small box in his hands, it revealed a golden ring. "Keiji Akaashi," he began and before he could even finish, Keiji was already nodding. "...will you marry me?"</p><p>Keiji walked towards him, tears falling down his cheeks, he hugged Koutaro while saying <em>'yes' </em>repeatedly.</p><p>The whole arena roared, squeals, and shouting filled the whole place. The spiker hugged him back and stood, planting a brief kiss on his forehead, then another short kiss on his lips, before he took Keiji's hand and put the ring on his ring finger.</p><p>The crowds only got louder, flashes of their cameras coming non-stop and even the Black Jackals and EJP Raijin joined the cheers. Shouyo even teared up that he had Kiyoomi gave him a tissue to wipe the tears and snot off his face.</p><p><em>So this is what it feels like to see your ship become canon. </em>Shouyo thought.</p><p>"Did you plan all of this?" Keiji asked.</p><p>"Guess...?"Koutaro smiled sheepishly.</p><p>But Keiji just smiled at him.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[A few days after]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[At the MSBY Black Jackals' Mansion]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Time~ 7:48 PM]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Meian had been switching channels for a few minutes now. After the proposal of Koutaro to his boyfriend almost a week ago, all they could see in the news and social media were that topic. It was not like he didn't like it—he was actually happy for the couple—but he couldn't just feel no to become bitter at it. Yeah, so much for being single for years now. Finally finding a channel without that news, he settled on the couch and was later joined by Atsumu who was also feeling the same feeling like him.</p><p>"Why don't you just find yourself a woman, Captain?" The setter asked that gained him an elbow from Shugo.</p><p>"Why don't you just confess to Shouyo already?" The Captain answered that gained him a look from his junior.</p><p>They stayed quiet for some time as they watched a documentary about a tropical forest in Asia before they heard someone approach from behind and looked at the direction.</p><p>"Coach," they said in unison.</p><p>"Gather everyone. We're having a meeting about the MSBY's new sponsor," Coach Samson ordered.</p><p>"New sponsor?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Attention: Please read the note below]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE READ!</p><p>Hi, I've made some changes to the previous chapters concerning Sakusa and Motoya. In this story, Sakusa's love interest was supposed to be Motoya but I changed it now to Ushijima. I had also deleted their scenes together. If you guys hadn't read the latest manga chapter, I am sorry to spoil you all, but SAKUSA and MOTOYA are actually COUSINS. Yep. Plot Twist.</p><p>So, I changed it to Ushijima (I am sorry Motoya. I love you too, but I can't). I actually liked Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi's dynamic, so I considered ita rare ship. It is also canon in the latest manga chapter that Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi were actually close. </p><p>I hope you guys can understand because I can't tolerate and I can't stand incest at all.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this bonus because the next chapter will take later to update than it already is. The bonus might also be connected to actual plot of this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Single Souls Suffering</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: What are ya watching, Captain?</p><p>Shugo: Something that isn't Bokuto's proposal.</p><p>Atsumu: [smirks] What's this? Are ya jealous?</p><p>Shugo: Shut up, Miya. It's not like you aren't jealous too.</p><p>Atsumu: Am not.</p><p>Shugo: You are.</p><p>Atsumu: Why don't ya just get yerself a girl? Or are ya actually gay?</p><p>Shugo: Shut the fuck up. Just seize Hinata already.</p><p>Both: [frowns at each other then started hitting each other]</p><p>Shion: Look at those two. Why are they like this?</p><p>Adriah: Two single souls suffering.</p><p>Shion: [looks up at the taller man with raised brows] Aren't you single too?</p><p>Adriah: [deadpans] Shut it.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Someone you like?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shouyo: Sakusa-senpai, do you have someone you like?</p><p>Kiyoomi: [hesitates then sips at his glass of water]...no</p><p>Shouyo: Really? I thought you and Ushijima-san look good together, though</p><p>Kiyoomi: [sprays his water]</p><p>Shouyo: Sakusa-san, are you okay?</p><p>Kiyoomi: Shouyo...[sighs because he cannot get angry at him] help me clean this</p><p>Shouyo: Okay, sorry for saying that. [Gets a piece of cloth] It's just that you two really look close.</p><p>Kiyoomi: Hmmm...perhaps.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>How to propose?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oliver: Wikihow says that find the right timing and make sure that the two of you are in the same understanding.</p><p>Atsumu: Considering how they freaking cuddled in public, I think their understanding of each other is already beyond this world.</p><p>Shugo: For once you said something good.</p><p>Atsumu: Captain, you wound me.</p><p>Shugo: Yeah, I want to kill you.</p><p>Adriah: I thought this is an Atsuhina story? Why are they flirting?</p><p>Kiyoomi: Azura is just messing it up.</p><p>Azura: Yes. I love you, too, Kiyoomi. Here take my hand. I washed my hands for one minute and put sanitizer with 99.9 % certainty of killing germs and bacteria.</p><p>Kiyoomi: [Kneels in one knee] Azura...[magically takes out a ring] Will you marry me?</p><p>Shouyo: [cries] This isn' my ship but I'm happy as long as Sakusa-senpai is happy.</p><p>Shion: I though this is an Ushisaku story. What.</p><p>Atsumu: What the hell is happening, Author?</p><p>Koutaro: Is this really what happened on the day I told you guys that I'm going to propose to Keiji?</p><p>Oliver: I don't even know what kind of story is this anymore.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I had a dream</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Man (1): Is this where you're going to say you will kill me if I hurt him?</p><p>Man (2): I want to, but instead I'm going to say that he can kill you by himself if you hurt him.</p><p>Man (1): But you hurt him, right? When you broke up? How come you're alive then?</p><p>Man (2): I didn't know that you're actually this slow. I am a ghost now. You are currently talking to a ghost like a crazy human being.</p><p>Man (1): [Insert shock Pikachu face]</p><p> </p><p>Shouyo: That's what you dreamed, Atsumu-san?</p><p>Atsumu: Yes. It's weird</p><p>Koutaro: That's sick!</p><p>Kiyoomi: Creepy as fuck</p><p>Shugo: Creepy, indeed but mind the language, Sakusa. We have a child here</p><p>Shouyo: Who?</p><p>Shugo: You</p><p>Shouyo:  Daddy Meian?</p><p>Shugo: Baby Hinata?</p><p>Shion: That sounded kinky just now.</p><p>Adriah: I don't even know what to say.</p><p>Shion: But you said something.</p><p>Adriah: Shion.</p><p>Koutaro: Hinata is our Baby!</p><p>Shouyo: Bokuto-san!</p><p>Koutaro: Call me Daddy!</p><p>Shouyo: I already have Kenma as my sugar daddy but I guess another daddy will do! Daddy Bokuto!</p><p>Koutaro: I don't know what you're saying but you'll always be our baby!</p><p>Oliver: What the fuck's wrong with this team?</p><p>Adriah: What the hell...</p><p>Atsumu: I...Kageyama is Shouyo-kun's ex. That Kenma is his best friend, sponsor and Daddy. Oikawa spent time with him. Oh my God, do I even have space on him?</p><p>Kiyoomi: No and that's final. Period.</p><p>Atsumu: Shut the fuck up, Mr. He-folded-the-wet-side-of-his-handkerchief-inside-and-I-fell.</p><p>Kiyoomi: Well, shut the fuck up, too, Mr. He-still-had-a-boyfriend-that-time-but-I-still-fell-in-love-with-him-without-even-having-a-proper-talk-with-him.</p><p>Atsumu: I—how'd you know that?</p><p>Kiyoomi: My fiancee told me. Thanks, Azura.</p><p>Azura: Anything for you~</p><p>Atsumu: Hey, I thought I'm your favorite!</p><p>Azura: You still are.</p><p>Atsumu: Then why do this to me? Ya actually don't like me, do you?</p><p>Azura: Bro, if I don't like you I would have make this story Angst and would have killed you or Shouyo to make you suffer. But, I guess I can kill everyone in  heartbeat if I want to.</p><p>Atsumu: This is supposed to be about my dream but what happened?</p><p>Azura: IDK, ask me.</p><p>Atsumu: What did you do?</p><p>Azura: I don't know. Don't ask me.</p><p>Atsumu: WTF</p><p>Shion: Mood</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Why do men have to wear makeup?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The MSBY Black Jackals got a new sponsor. Who could it be?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's me LMAO</p><p>Honestly, I have never been so shameless in my life lol</p><p>BUT DO I CARE? NOPE.</p><p>Also, that isn't my real age and height. I ain't saying how old I am and how tall or short I am lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Why do men have to wear makeup?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[The same night]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, what are we gathering for again?" Shion asked when they were all finally in the living room. He held a small and white stuffed dog in his arm as he sat beside Shouyo.</p><p>"Your dog plushie is so cute, Shion-san," said Shouyo with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you." He smiled back at him while ruffling the younger man's messy hair. They grinned at each other, not knowing that Adriah and Atsumu were looking at them.</p><p>Then they narrowed when the Libero leaned close to the orange-haired spiker and whispered something to his ear. Shouyo snorted the second after and Shion followed by laughing lightly.</p><p>Samson started, "Tomorrow, we're going to sign a contract with Azura—"</p><p>"Azura?!" The MSBY members shouted in unison except, well of course, for Kiyoomi.</p><p>Coach Samson sighed then nodded. "Yes, for sponsorship and for the photo shoot," he finished.</p><p>"You do mean <em>that</em> Azura, right?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Yes, <em>that</em> Azura."</p><p>Atsumu whistled, leaning back to the couch with crossed arms. "To think that we'll have another rich as hell sponsor."</p><p>"I know, right!" Koutaro exclaimed.</p><p>"Azura..." trailed Adriah as he scrolled on his phone. "Azura is a Japanese personal care company headquartered in Tokyo, Japan. It is currently Asia's largest cosmetics company—oh, wow, the CEO is also a young woman. Isn't this great?" He turned his phone off.</p><p>"A young woman?" Shugo turned his face to Adriah who was beside him, gripping his arms then shook the poor guy. "How old is she? What does she look like? Is she cute or mature? I NEED TO KNOW!"</p><p>Foster, Barnes, and Inunaki facepalmed, while the four of the Monster Generation just remained calm (well, if you could call MSBY's members calm).</p><p>"Twenty-one! I didn't see what she looked like!" The middle blocker shouted before managing to get out of Meian's grip.</p><p>"God, Shugo. Please, stop," the coach begged, massaging his temples.</p><p>"Okay, fine." The Captain leaned to the couch, arms crossed with a pout on his face.</p><p>"Back to our subject." Samson breathed before continuing, "Azura had already talked with the President about the deal a few weeks ago. Considering that they offered a pretty big deal, the President accepted it."</p><p>The MSBY members nodded in response.</p><p>"Do not disappoint them, all right?" The coach scanned them, eyes full of expectation. "I heard that the CEO is short-tempered and apparently, she doesn't like crowds that much."</p><p>[Azura: ExCuSe YoU.]</p><p>Meian's mouth dropped open at the news, they looked at him with amused expressions. Adriah patted his shoulder with a grin. "Good luck, Shugo."</p><p>Meian groaned in frustration. "Why are you guys like this?"</p><p>The members of the MSBY Black Jackals laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[The Next Day]</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Time~ 6:30 AM]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"tHIS IS THE WORST. THE FUCKING WORST!" Atsumu yelled from his room, followed by a scream from Bokuto's room.</p><p>"Atsumu! Watch your fucking language!" Shion shouted as he went down the stairs with Adriah. Both already dressed up in semi-formal clothes.</p><p>The middle blocker's brows knitted. "...But you also cursed?"</p><p>"Yeah, that doesn't count."</p><p>Then, when they were at the bottom of the stairs, they heard a screech. Their gazes went up at the top of the stairs and Bokuto literally came flying down the stairs. Like an owl, gliding through the air quietly. Before Bokuto hit any of them, Adriah had already pulled Shion to his side but unfortunately (or was it?), Shion stumbled on his own foot and faceplanted on Adriah's chest. The libero winced, rubbing his nose.</p><p>"Shion, are you okay?" Adriah asked as he bent down at Shion's height and leaned to take a look.</p><p>"Yeah..." Shion replied, but got shocked when he saw Adriah's face at his level. <em>Too close...</em></p><p>Before they could realize that they were staring at each other, something got thrown to Shion's head and he went feral in seconds.</p><p>Atsumu came running down the stairs and exclaimed, "Guys! Does anyone have hairspray or gel? I ran out!"</p><p>"I think Shugo has hair gel," Oliver said, pointing upstairs, then the setter quickly jogged up, and a loud yell was heard coming from Meian's room.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "This is why you should think of a better hairstyle that can go without those."</p><p>The whole mansion was filled with shouting and screaming, and of course, that goes every time and every day. MSBY was that kind of team after all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>When they arrived at the building of the Azura Company, after an hour of travel, they were greeted by a man in the lobby about the same age as Shouyo. His hair was black and brushed back. He was also good looking and had height, about as tall as Kiyoomi. His build also looked fine even under his suit.</p><p>"Good morning, MSBY Black Jackals. I hope you didn't have trouble coming here," said the man with a confident smile.</p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes at him when he looked a second longer at Shouyo.</p><p>"My name is Ryuunosuke Tachibana. I am the secretary of the CEO and one of the board members of the company." Ryuunosuke led them to the elevators. "Also, you can just call me Ryuu."</p><p>The members of the Black Jackals went in the elevator along with the black-haired man and their coach. The moment they were all inside, the secretary hit the seventh (7th) button and they started going up.</p><p>The door of the elevator finally opened after some time and the members breathed in relief. It was as if they're being suffocated by Atsumu's deadly aura as he stared in the man's back. Oliver even elbowed him once to stop him but he was simply ignored by the setter. Then he forced Atsumu to look at him by yanking his shoulder and stared at him with threatening eyes. Atsumu looked down at his feet quickly after.</p><p>Shugo cleared his throat and spoke as they walked in the long hallway, "So, Ryuu?"</p><p>"Yes?" The man glanced at the side but didn't look at Shugo.</p><p>"Are we meeting the CEO first before we shoot or..." Everyone grimaced at Shugo except Ryuunosuke who chuckled at him.</p><p>"We'll do the photoshoot first," Ryuunoske told them with a smile. "The President doesn't like crowds that much but she'll appear anytime later while we're in the shoot."</p><p>"Oh, okay," Shugo simply answered then looked out of the large windows that went all the way to the end of the hallway. It made them see the bird's eye view of the city and the rising sun as</p><p>"At least, you know when's she's coming," Adriah whispered at him with a mocking face which Shugo just rolled his eyes as his answer. Adriah and the Libero snickered.</p><p>Ryuunosuke opened the double-action double door at the end of the hallway, where the photoshoot would take place. Like any other Photo Studios, there were different kinds of bulbs and lights everywhere (mainly spotlights focused on the big white podium and computers where you would see your photo and where they would edit the pictures. There was also a door on the right, probably the changing and make-up room. The staff of the studio immediately arranged chairs for the members and one make-up artist called for Oliver and Koutaro inside the other room. They obliged and they were shut in inside room.</p><p>The two waited patiently, sitting on separate chairs as four young women with bleached hair and thick make-ups scurry around them. They brushed the two's hairs, trying to tame it down then one woman told Koutaro in a high pitched voice, "Sir, have you ever let your hair down? You'd definitely look good in it."</p><p>"My bangs would always get in the way of my eyesight in matches, so, no!" Koutaro cheerfully answered which the woman smiled at.</p><p>"Hmm, how about try it for today?" asked the same woman.</p><p>"Oh, sure!"</p><p> </p><p>When Koutaro and Oliver went out of the changing room and said thank you for the efforts of the ladies, they strode out of the room with confident smiles, especially Bokuto with his unbelievable hairstyle. His hair was down and messy, a hairstyle that no one had seen yet except Keiji, until now. His eyes looked unusually sharp, maybe because of the eyeliner and the brown eyeshadow that was put on his lids. While Oliver's hair was simply brushed back and he was also wearing make-up. The two wore black shirts but unbuttoned on the first three buttons and the tops were paired with black pants. The two walked to the other members to join them and Atsumu could be seen slowly craning his head in the opposite direction.</p><p>"How do we look?!" Koutarou exclaimed.</p><p>"<em>Oh mue Deus...</em>" Shouyo mumbled, taking his phone quicky to take pictures of Koutaro. "Senpai, pose!"</p><p>But Koutaro just stood still and the shutter went off.</p><p>"<em>I guess that's good enough,</em>" Shouyo said in perfect English, but still with an accent. Only Adriah, Shion, and Oliver seemed to have understood it. Shouyo tapped the send and kept holding his phone.</p><p>"Why'd you take a picture?" asked Koutaro.</p><p>"Akaashi-san."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Miya and Thomas!" the same woman who called Oliver and Koutaro shouted and the two who got their names called hurried into the room. When they got out moments later, they wore the same outfits, except that the middle blocker and the setter didn't button up even one. Atsumu's hair was kept on his usual hairstyle as well as Adriah's but a bit messier. They were also wearing some darker eyeshadows and eyeliners. Shion kept his eyes on his phone, tapping aggressively on the screen and trying to hide his face, but they could see that his ears are slightly red. Shouyo, on the other hand, kept on mumbling <em>'Oh mue Deus'</em> over and over again that no one clearly understood.</p><p>"Shouyo-kun, is something wrong?" Atsumu couldn't help but ask.</p><p>The human tangerine snapped his head at the setter with a forced smile. "I'M OKAY!!!" he shouted.</p><p>"Shion, you looked pretty occupied there," said Adriah as he took his seat beside Shion who looked like he was almost going to destroy his phone.</p><p>"<em>Yeah,</em>" the libero simply answered that Adriah unconsciously raised his brow. The middle blocker was about to ask if he was really okay when the woman called Shouyo and Shion this time. Dropping everything they were holding except their phones, the two literally run inside the other room.</p><p> </p><p>"That...that was dangerous," Shion huffed as they took a seat in front of the mirror and the women began to do what they needed to do.</p><p>"I was expecting that...but I wasn't expecting <em>that,</em>" Shouyo responded.</p><p>"Wait..." Shion trailed, slowly shifted his head, eyes wide at Shouyo. "So, you actually? Seriously?"</p><p>"You too, Shion-san. You too."</p><p>"Huh. I guess."</p><p>Shouyo's hair was kept like his usual hairstyle, but they made Shion's messier. They were wearing eyeliners and some gold eyeshadows that turns darker inwards. The two were also wearing the same black shirts and pants, just like Atsumu and Adriah, they didn't bother buttoning their shirts up, as if it was their revenge. The rest of the team literally couldn't take their eyes off them as if they were regal beings.</p><p>Shugo whistled that broke the silence and Atsumu choked.</p><p>Shouyo, seeing the setter struggle, he ran up to him, his open shirt fluttered, making the other see his torso and toned chest even more and Atsumu choked harder.</p><p>This time, the woman called Shugo and Kiyoomi and the two silently walked inside.</p><p>"Atsumu-san! Are you okay?" Shouyo questioned and pat Atsumu's back gently.</p><p>The second after, Oliver brought Atsumu's tumbler to him in hurry. He then chugged it down and breathed in relief.</p><p>"Are you okay now?" Shouyo inquired, still worried at his condition. Atsumu looked up to face him, he forced a smile.</p><p>"I'm okay now," he told the orange-haired spiker.</p><p>Shouyo breathed. "Good."</p><p><em>It is not good! Ya almost killed me, Shou-chan! </em>Atsumu was screaming and crying internally at the same time.</p><p>A few moments later, Kiyoomi and Shugo came out of the room. Kiyoomi's hair was kept on his usual hairstyle as well as Shugo's. The hairstylists didn't seem to have touch their hairs at all. They wore the same black shirts and were not buttoned up until the two last buttons like Koutaro and Oliver's. For their make-up, they wore strong and sharp eyeliners that somewhat made them look really good.</p><p>"Kiyoomi almost fought the make-up artist," Shugo sighed.</p><p>"Well, I really would, until I saw her sanitize her hands." Kiyoomi scowled.</p><p>Shugo was about to remark something, when the double doors opened slightly that caught his attention. A girl strode in with a phone in her hands. She was wearing a navy blue turtle neck under a brown blazer which was paired with fitted white pants and brown Chelsea boots</p><p>The MSBY followed their Captain's gaze and their expressions all became the same. Confused or surprised. Maybe both because why was there a teenager here? Could she be someone's daughter?</p><p>The girl was frowning on her phone, then when she last tapped on the screen, she exclaimed, "Hah! Get that, stupid nincompoops!"</p><p>That was when the staff inside the Studio as well as Ryuunosuke greeted, "Good Morning, President!"</p><p>"Huh...?" The girl looked up from her phone, then realized that she was the center of the attention right now. "Oh...shit." Then her eyes shifted on the MSBY members and she cursed again, "Shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay... I'm going to go serious just this once.</p><p>I haven't been able to update because of my mental health. I had a breakdown once but I'm okay now and also because of the heat, I feel irritable lately.</p><p>Thank you for understanding.</p><p>I am also very sorry! I posted the chapter even before I could finish it! I'm really sorry for being stupid! 😔😭</p><p>ALSOOOO I GOT CAUGHT UP WITH ATSUHINA WEEK AND WROTE SOMETHINGS! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOUR READ IT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Why do men have to wear makeup? [pt. 2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for the photoshoot!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHY I DID THIS. DONT HURT ME. I WILL STOP SHITPOSTING NEXT UPDATE. I PROMISE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone inside the room looked at the girl. She was also mumbling curses whenever she shifts her eyes. Smiling sheepishly, the girl stuffed her phone in her pocket, and as if nothing happened she walked towards Ryuunosuke who called her president. "Is everything going on as planned?" she asked in a casual voice.</p><p>"Yes. We are about to start the shoot right now," answered Ryuunosuke with a smile.</p><p>"Good," said the girl as she scanned the whole studio, then her eyes stopped at the MSBY members or more specifically, at Shugo. Slowly turning her whole body, she walked towards the Black Jackals.</p><p>"Adriah..." Shugo lightly elbowed the middle blocker beside him. "How old is the CEO again...?"</p><p>"Twenty...one," Adriah whispered with hesitation as the CEO stopped in front of them, she was looking up at them like a kid, not to mention that her height couldn't even reach Shugo's shoulders.</p><p>"Good Morning, MSBY Black Jackals. I am the CEO of Azura. If Ryuu still didn't tell you, my name is Azura," The girl stated in a polite manner but at the same time, her voice was authoritative and confident, while trying not to stare at their chests. "Shugo Meian-san," she suddenly said that made Adriah sweat.</p><p>While Shugo just smiled sweetly at her and replied, "Yes?"</p><p>Azura's eyes then sparkled, with a bright smile, she exclaimed, "Can I have your autograph? I am a huge fan!"</p><p>Meian frowned at the first second, then the realization hit him, and a shock expression formed on his face. He pointed at himself. "Me? You're a huge fan of me?" he questioned.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. OH MY GOD!</em>
</p><p>"I am! You're the best captain ever! I am a huge fan of MSBY! If not the biggest! So, it's really a dream come true that the president sighed the contract and I'm now your sponsor." She winked. "Oh, if you all don't mind, can I have all of your autographs? And take a selfie with me late--"</p><p>She couldn't finish her sentence as Ryuunosuke put his hand on her mouth and said, "I am sorry. The president tends to be rather talkative when it comes to MSBY."</p><p>A twitch could be seen from Azura's brow, with eyes slowly narrowing like a predator focusing on its prey, she shook her secretary's hand off her face and elbowed him on the side the second after. "Ryuu, you jerk!"</p><p>"Ow, sorry! It's just that you're bothering the Jackals," Ryuu hissed as he rubbed his painful waist where the president had hit him hard.</p><p>Before Azura could even argue, Meian put his hand on Azura's shoulder making her froze and her face heated up.</p><p><em>Calm the fuck down, Azura! </em>She screamed internally.</p><p>"No, it's okay. The president is not a bother," Shugo said softer than his usual voice.</p><p>The MSBY members looked at his back then snickered. Atsumu was even trembling as he tried to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>Ryuunosuke scratched his head and sighed. "Okay, then. Bokuto-san, we'll start the shoot with you." He gestured and the spiker obediently followed him.</p><p>Shugo pulled his hand and turned at her with a smile, "Do you want to have a chat with us, Miss Azura?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, sure, Ryuunosuke will take care of the shoot and please, just call me Azura."</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, show me your seductive smile!" Ryuunouke exclaimed and Koutaro smirked seductively at the camera as he slid the lipstick on his lower lip, tinting his lip Pusha pink. Once again, the MSBY members saw an unusual side of him that probably his fiance could only see. After a continuous flash of the camera and Bokuto changing his angles a lot, his photoshoot was finally over. He went to one of the computers to see the photos they took.</p><p>"Oh no, Keiji will kill me," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so yer a volleyball player?" Atsumu asked Azura, who was sitting between him and Shugo.</p><p>"Yep, I have a local team from my hometown," The CEO replied casually as she crossed her legs.</p><p>Adriah leaned back on his chair. "What's your position?"</p><p>Azura grinned at him and said, "Guess."</p><p>"Oh, I like your attitude!" Shion pointed at her with the same grin as her. The next moment after, Azura raised her hand and the libero hit it.</p><p>"Libero?" Adriah offered.</p><p>Azura faked a laugh and answered coldly, "No. Just because I am small does not mean I can't play other positions. You're hot, by the way."</p><p>"Oh, thank you." Adriah smiled proudly. "Middle Blocker?"</p><p>Azura crossed her arms and shook her head. "Nope."</p><p>"Setter?" Atsumu suggested.</p><p>"Wrong. You're also hot."</p><p>"I know, but seriously, what's yer position?" Atsumu crossed his arms.</p><p>"Outside Hitter?" Shugo guessed.</p><p>"Still wrong. Why are you so hot?"</p><p>"I am born this way." Shugo smiled confidently.</p><p>"Oh, I know! Opposite Hitter!" Shouyo exclaimed.</p><p>"Hah! Correct!" Azura pointed at Shouyo and they high-fived. "You're the man!"</p><p>"You're the woman!"</p><p>"YEAHHHH!" Shouyo and Azura exclaimed at the same time. Shouyo seemed to have finally found someone who have the same chaotic level as him along side Koutaro.</p><p>"Huh. Then you must have the same speed and jump power as Hinata," Kiyoomi finally spoke after several minutes.</p><p>"Nah." Azura waved a hand. "I am like an inferior version of him."</p><p>"Be more confident about your skills, Azura," Shugo stated in a firm voice and the rest of the Black Jackals nodded in agreement.</p><p>"This is why I love MSBY, tsk." She suddenly crossed her arms as if she was annoyed that she loved the team.</p><p>"Heyyyyy! Did I miss a lot?" Koutaro took his seat beside his disciple. He must have already finished his shoot.</p><p>"She's an opposite hitter," Shion replied.</p><p>"Ohhhh!" Was what Koutaro only exclaimed.</p><p>Azura then clapped her hands once. "That's it. I've decided to take you all out to eat dinner later!"</p><p>"I swear, you're the best sponsor ever!" Shion exclaimed.</p><p>"I know! Now let's take a picture!"</p><p> </p><p>When Azura took the very first picture with them, Oliver was called by Ryuunosuke. Barnes went to the center of the podium and tried to angle himself from the camera. "Oliver-san, show me your glare!" Ryuunosuke said and Oliver obliged as he held a bottle of perfume with his hand. He moved on his spot a few more times as the cameraman continued taking shots of him. After a few moments, like Bokuto, he went to one of the computers to see his photos and smiled at the results.</p><p>"Seems good," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we're using the same brand of sanitizer, Sakusa-san!" Azura exclaimed when she saw Kiyoomi took out his hand sanitizer and squirted some on his hands.</p><p>Kiyoomi looked at her with curious eyes. "Show me."</p><p>Azura nodded and took out a small hand sanitizer from her pockets. It was the same as the volleyball player. They stared at each other and nodded with a magical sparkle around them.</p><p>"I also have a lint roller with me." Azura took out something from behind her and showed Kiyoomi an object.</p><p>"We also use the same brand." Kiyoomi grabbed something from his bag and showed it to her. They stared at each other and nodded again, magical sparkles appearing around the two.</p><p>"Where do you even get those things, Azura?" Atsumu questioned, trying to see if she had a bag behind her and saw a small sling bag. "So you do have a bag."</p><p>"I do. It has all of my important stuffs."</p><p>"What stuffs?" Shion inquired.</p><p>"Wait." Kiyoomi raised a hand. "Let me guess."</p><p>"Okay, hit!" Azura formed two finger guns with her fingers.</p><p>"Two hand sanitizers, one lint roller, tissues, and a hand towel," Kiyoomi began. "If you have a phone there, you must have a small compartment that fits along with some others of your personal stuff."</p><p>"Accurate!" Azura exclaimed and once again after staring at each other, they nodded.</p><p>"Atsumu, you're next," Oliver told the setter and sat on his chair, buttoning his black shirt up.</p><p> </p><p>"Smile like how you smile at the love of your life!" Ryuunosuke shouted at Atsumu.</p><p>"Do ya mean softly or like seducing?" Atsumu questioned.</p><p>"I don't know," Ryuunosuke smiled at him. "How do you smile at <em>him?</em>"</p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes at Ryuunosuke as he aggressively put lipstick on his lower lip, it was a dark shade of red that somewhat looked really good at him. The excess tint on one corner of his lower lip made him look seductive and bad without making an effort.</p><p>"That's it," Ryuunosuke said, the same smile still lingering on his lips. "Look at me like I'm your lover."</p><p>"<em>Ew. </em>No, thank you. Yer a pain in the eyes."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, seriously?" Shouyo asked.</p><p>"Serious," Azura replied in a firm and proud voice. "You see, my hometown is near the beach, so I could always go there whenever I want to play beach volleyball with strangers."</p><p>"You're the woman, Azura!"</p><p>"You're the man, Ninja Shouyo!"</p><p>"YEAHHHHHHH!"</p><p>"Adriah-san, you're next," Atsumu said with a scowl on his face when he got back on his chair between Shouyo and Azura. He quickly crossed his arms and legs without buttoning his shirt up. While Adriah stood up from his seat without further actions and went in the middle of the white background.</p><p>"Did something happened, Atsumu-san?" Shouyo asked when he saw the dark expression of his setter and put his hand to Atsumu's arm. Azura and Shion grinned.</p><p>The blond setter managed a smile. "No, it's nothing."</p><p>"Just say something if you're not feeling okay, alright, Atsumu-san?" Shouyo smiled sincerely at him. Atsumu looked away with a nod, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. While on the other hand, Shion and Azura gave each other a high-five as they took a photo of the two that Meian and Oliver only noticed because of how fast they took it.</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas-san, can you look sideways?" Ryuunosuke stated. With a small nodded, Adriah looked to the side, lifting his chin up a little like he was looking down at something and smiled softly. The way his eyes were looking half-closed by looking down made the dark eyeshadows noticeable.</p><p>Ryuunosuke raised his brows at him, seeing how he looked like he was experienced in modeling. "Thomas-san?" he called the middle blocker's surname.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you have experience in modeling?" Ryuunosuke asked.</p><p>"I do," Adriah answered almost immediately. "Well, not that much because I only modeled thrice when I was seventeen for a teenage magazine from my country," he explained.</p><p>Ryuunosuke smiled which made Adriah raise a brow in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Shion-san, why are you so hot?" Azura questioned as the libero gave her a high-five again like they were best friends already.</p><p>"It's in the genes," Inunaki proudly stated.</p><p>Meian made a face of disapproval that gained him a smack on the back from Shion.</p><p>"Hey, that hurts!" Shugo exclaimed.</p><p>"Shut up! What's with that expression, huh?!" Shion was about to grab their captain's collar when he was pulled away from him by someone. Inunaki looked up to see Adriah smiling down at him.</p><p>Thomas pulled his hands away from holding him and sat on his chair, before telling him, "You're next, Shion."</p><p>The libero made a silent <em>'O'</em> with his mouth and quickly went to the middle of the white background. With Shion away from the team, Azura tapped Thomas's arm to show him something from her phone which made the middle blocker's face turn light red. Azura grinned and turned her phone off.</p><p>"Hey, what is that?" Shugo inquired, glancing between Adriah and the CEO.</p><p>"Nothing!" The middle blocker exclaimed.</p><p>Their captain then raised a brow at Azura.</p><p>"It's really nothing," said the President with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Shion looked intensely at the camera before him, without any further ado, he was showered by the continuous flash of the camera. Ryuunosuke smiled at him which the libero just ignored before changing his angle and post, this time, he was glaring at the camera. After a series of shots, he went to one of the computers to look at the photo the cameraman took and he smiled with satisfaction.</p><p>"You're a good model," Ryuunosuke told him.</p><p>"Nah," was what Inunaki only responded before he headed back to his team.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. Bokuto-san, congratulations!" Azura suddenly exclaimed that confused the MSBY members.</p><p>Koutaro tilted his head to the side and questioned, "For what?"</p><p>The CEO then entwined her fingers and grinned at him. "I was there when you proposed to Akaashi-san."</p><p>"Oh!" Koutaro's eyes sparkled. "You were?"</p><p>"Yes!" Azura said happily.</p><p>A second later, Shion was back to the team and sat on his chair. "What did I miss?" he inquired.</p><p>"Nothing interesting," Azura answered.</p><p>"Ehhh, of course, Inu-san missed something interesting!" Atsumu remarked. "Azura was there when Bokkun proposed to Keiji-kun!" The setter told him.</p><p>"Wait, you went to Yokohama from here to watch our match?" Shion questioned. The members of the MSBY seemed to realize it too.</p><p>"Yeah, why not?" Azura replied like it was nothing.</p><p>"You rich as hell sponsor," Shion laughed lightly before patting Shouyo's arm. "You're next, by the way."</p><p>"Oh, I'll be back in a few, then!" The oranged-haired spiker said enthusiastically and they watched him ran off.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyo angled himself like how Ryuunosuke told him and smiled brightly at the camera. Whenever the flash of the camera would go off, he would change his post and smile. Ryuunosuke just watched him as he did and after a few more shots, the secretary of the president called it done and gestured at the spiker to come to see his photos. Shouyo smiled before one of the computers when he saw the results.</p><p>"Thank you, Ryuunosuke-san," Shouyo said and bowed slightly before him. However, before Ryuunosuke could even say something back at him, Shouyo ran back to his team.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you've been watching us ever since high school?" Atsumu questioned.</p><p>"I mean, yeah. I guess." The president shrugged.</p><p>"You are a fan!" Koutaro exclaimed.</p><p>"Of course, I am. I even know what Atsumu-san said to Shouyo-san at the end of their very first match against each other," Azura told them that made all of the members sitting with her go wide.</p><p>"What..." Atsumu mumbled.</p><p>"Tell us!" Adriah spoke in an unusually loud voice.</p><p>"<em>I'll toss to--</em>"</p><p>"Hey! What did I miss?" Shouyo exclaimed from behind them that made Azura halt midsentence. He took his chair back and sat beside Atsumu.</p><p>Azura scanned the whole group, looking at her with expectations, then a smile formed on her face when she answered Shouyo's question. "I'm telling them that I also watched your plays with Heitor Santana."</p><p>"Hey, that's not what you're telling us!" Koutaro shouted.</p><p>"That's cheating, Azura." Meian crossed his arms.</p><p>"Oh, you also watched my beach volleyball matches?" Shouyo questioned.</p><p>"I did," Azura responded with a proud smile.</p><p>"You're my woman, Azura!"</p><p>"You're my man, Shouyo!"</p><p>"You know, what that is getting old--wait, what did the two of you say?" Meian frowned at the two.</p><p>"wHAT WAS THAT?" Atsumu exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh, Sakusa-san, you're next," Shouyo intentionally ignored the setter.</p><p>Kiyoomi stood up from his chair immediately and walked away, but they heard him said something similar to <em>'at last'</em> when he walked.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi stared at the camera silently with his mouth slightly opened, his lower lip was tinted with pinkish-purple color. Whenever the flash of the camera would go off, he would change his angle from the camera and post without Ryuunosuke uttering a word. Seemingly, the curly-haired spiker wanted this to end fast. As soon as Ryuunosuke called it done, he walked off without even batting an eye to one of the computers.</p><p> </p><p>"This is your email address, Shion-san?" Azura asked as she peeked at the libero's phone which Inunaki nodded as his response. "Wait, let me save it real quick." Azura began to copy the email address written on Shion's phone and tapped the save button.</p><p>"That's everyone's email addresses, right?" Azura scanned the team.</p><p>"You still don't have Sakusa-san's," Shouyo answered. A moment later, they heard footsteps from behind them and all looked at the back where they found Kiyoomi with an expressionless face.</p><p>"Sakusa-san!" Azura exclaimed. "Gimme your email address!"</p><p>Sakusa buttoned his shirt up before staring at the CEO and spoke, "Alright." He took his phone from his bag and turned it on before scrolling for a second and showed Azura his phone. Azura quickly copied whatever was written there and saved it with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Sakusa-san," Azura said and settled on her chair.</p><p>"By the way, Captain. It's your turn now," Kiyoomi told Shugo as he sat down on his chair while their Captain stood up.</p><p>"Be back in a few," he told his team before going in the middle of the huge white background.</p><p>Azura leaned close to Atsumu who was beside her the moment after. "Hey, is he single?"</p><p> </p><p>Shugo posted before the camera, his right hand raked on his slicked-back hair as he smiled seductively at the camera with half-closed eyes. The strong eyeliner made his eyes look sharp. Each time the flash of the camera would go off, he would change his post and angle from the camera. From a seductive smile to a stare to the camera, he looked good. Ryuunosuke didn't even bother telling him what to do until he called it finished and Shugo went to one of the computers to see his photos which he smirked at.</p><p>"I hope partnering with MSBY Black Jackals won't go to waste," Ryuunosuke said with a smile as he extended a hand to Shugo. "Our CEO is really a big fan of the team."</p><p>The captain held his hand, shaking it and returned the same confident smile. "Of course, it won't. We're lucky o have her as our biggest fan and sponsor."</p><p>They pulled their hands away from each other.</p><p>"Please call all of the members. We're going to shoot the whole team," Ryuunosuke told Shugo before he went back on his team.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Azura said in perfect English and laughed. "I mean they looked good together, right?"</p><p>"Well, they were actually teammates before," Shion told the team.</p><p>"They were teammates????" Atsumu widened his eyes at Shion.</p><p>"Oh my god...THEY WERE TEAMMATES," the Master and his disciple remarked loudly in unison which the rest guffawed except for Kiyoomi but you could see he was trying to hide his laugh under his mask.</p><p>"Teammates to rivals, eh?" Azura brought her fingers to her chin, thinking for a moment. "I guess, that's one of my tropes. I mean, Kagehina--" she stopped midsentence when she felt someone's eyes on her. "I think I phrased it wrong. Rivals to teammates..." Azura trailed, glancing at Atsumu. "...to RIVALS, AGAIN."</p><p>"Azura, shut yer trap."</p><p>"Ya shut yer trap, Lame."</p><p>"OHHHH, BURN!" Shion and Adriah clapped.</p><p>"I hate it here!!!" Atsumu exclaimed, throwing his hands to the air. "Shouyo-kun, help meeee!"</p><p>"Hmmm," Shouyo thought for a second. "I guess, Rivals to Teammates is good. I mean, it's similar to Enemies to Lovers, right?... Why are you all staring at me?"</p><p>Shouyo scanned the people before him with his eyes, they were all looking at him with questioning gazes. The one who broke the silence was Oliver when he cleared his throat and spoke, "I wasn't expecting someone like you to say that..."</p><p>"We are all not expecting that," Koutaro stated.</p><p>"Hey, I can be romantic, you know!"</p><p>With Shouyo's answer, everyone cackled except for Atsumu who was still bewildered by Shouyo's words.</p><p>"Guys, group photo." Shugo immediately told them the moment he arrived at their seats, gesturing to where he came from.</p><p>"Oh, I guess, it's time," Azura mumbled and she got up from her seat the same time the members did. "Line up! Be quick!" she exclaimed that surprised the MSBY Black Jackals.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[A few days later]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wow." Adriah gawked at the magazine he was holding. He was sitting on the couch in their living room while watching the news. Soon, he was joined by the Libero of the team who sat beside him.</p><p>Shion peeked at the magazine the middle blocker was holding and asked, "What are you being amazed at?"</p><p>Adriah smiled at him and showed the cover of the magazine. There, every member of the MSBY was dressed in black shirts and pants, some had their shirts unbuttoned and the others were not. Shion, Kiyoomi, and Shouyo were sitting on a red Cabriole, Shion on the right, Shouyo on the left, and both were leaning to the sides with smirks, while Kiyoomi was on the middle, expressionless and had his arms crossed over his unbuttoned shirt. The Libero and the orange-haired had their legs crossed while Kiyoomi had his slightly opened. Beside Shouyo was Atsumu who was sitting on the sofa's arm, having his arm around Shouyo's neck as Azura had instructed him and was smirking at the camera. He was also leaning back that made his unbuttoned shirt draped down that his chest down to his torso could be seen.</p><p>Meanwhile, Adriah had his hand on Shion's shoulder and was smiling at the camera as Azura had told him. Oliver, Shugo, and Koutaro was the back of the Cabriole, the three all wore serious expressions and had their shirts unbuttoned on the first two buttons. Koutaro was slightly tilting his head to the side, Shugo on his right had his chin up like he was looking down at something and Olliver just glared straight. On their back, however, instead of white, it was edited to crimson red, and 'Azura' and 'MSBY BJ' were written in capitals and in gold color.</p><p>"I know that we were all good-looking but I didn't know we would be this <em>good,</em>" Shion commented when as he took the magazine from Adriah's hand. Whenever he turned to another page, the whole page had one member of the Black Jackals on it with their best photo and their comments on every bottom of the pages. Until Shion turned another page and the MSBY was finally out of the topic. "Bless the eyes of those who saw this magazine," the Libero remarked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS...TOOK LONGER THAN I EXPECTED.</p><p>ALSO IF YOU GUYS HAVE SOME FREE TIME, READ MY OTHER STORIES! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, about the personalities of MSBY players except for the 'Four' here are my first impressions and what I based in the manga:<br/>Shugo Meian: He looks hot. Okay. The dad of the team (I miss Dadchi). He looks like he is so done with the team lol.<br/>Shion Inunaki: Just like any other liberos, he is sensitive to his height. But he also looks smart, sly, and reliable. He first reminded me of Yaku-san, so I made him like the Mom of the team LOL. There was also that time that in the manga he picked on Atsumu about his serve. Also, he looks like an angel.<br/>Adriah Thomas: This guy, this guy! Hot af. He looks like a sweetheart too, a softie. I don't know why I ship him with Shion tho, maybe I find their dynamics suitable? IDK. I probably found them cute and shippable (as If anyone in Haikyuu!! isn't, lol)<br/>Oliver Barnes: The uncle of the team. Probably has a wife and son like Romero? Anyways, he's definitely the uncle that spoils kids.</p><p>Yes, that's that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>